Holidays Together - Sequel to A Winter Together
by lettersfromlorena
Summary: More vignettes of Maura and Jane's relationship. Constance arrived in Boston for Thanksgiving. Now it's a week before Christmas and Maura has a surprise planned for Jane. Its been a fluffy winter until Jane gets pulled into a difficult case. This story continues with A New Year Together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new story-a sequel to _A Winter Together_. This story could stand alone, but you might want to read _Weekends_ and _Winter Together_ to get the whole story.

Holidays Together Chapter 1

Jane stamped her feet puffing frosty cold breath into her hands and then rubbed her arms. She was waiting in the driveway for the wood guy to back his pick-up truck up so she could help unload some new firewood. The noon hour sky was crystal blue and the piercing sun looked like it should be warm but the air temperature was frigid. Maura was inside getting stuff ready for tomorrow's Thanksgiving dinner and Jane wanted to be as far away from the kitchen as she could get.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, or what was known as 'Drinking Day' in Massachusetts where blue collar folks got out of work with a paycheck at noon and most businesses except for bars closed early for the holiday, was a day off for Jane. She was puttering around the house looking for things to do to keep her from having to referee in the kitchen. She loved listening to Angela and Constance in the kitchen, a combination of Italian and French and Maura's explanations of historical themes surrounding Thanksgiving in Massachusetts but really, she just wanted to be one of the guys and get to lounge on the couch, watch football, eat lots of party snacks and be called to the table when dinner was ready.

Jane was surprised when Maura told her Constance would be flying in for a few days. She had not been to visit for over two years. This would be the first time she visited since they had moved in together although Maura had spent quite a bit of time on the phone with her during their early months as lovers. Constance had been very supportive of their relationship. Incomprehensibly, Constance and Angela had also grown closer during long phone calls commiserating over how long it had taken the two women to get their act together.

Maura was thrilled when Constance agreed to come and stay with them. They spent an entire day together shopping, going out to lunch, a few hours at the spa, more shopping. Arriving home exhausted, giggling in French like sisters, they laughed even more as they tortured Jane with a showing of all the things they had bought. Maura kept sharing little intimate glances with Jane as she and her mother swapped stories of their day. Blushing, Jane spent the evening refreshing their wine glasses, doing the dishes and tidying up the kitchen. Collecting several empty wine bottles to recycle, she thought for sure she would be carrying Maura upstairs when they finally turned out the lights and headed upstairs.

However, once in bed, she was what Jane could best describe as fiery? More words were whispered in French. Jane held a pillow to her face trying to smother her own moans as Maura utilized many of her gifted and talented skills. Although she was pretty sure Constance could not hear them from the guestroom down the hall, Jane tried to encourage Maura to be quiet, to no avail. By the time Maura rolled off of her with a groan blissful smile on her face, Jane was sure that Angela had hear them in the guest house.

Jane had been more than a little nervous when Maura's mother arrived. They had an interesting relationship to begin with. The first time they had met, Jane had gone into full protective mode and called Constance out when she saw how oblivious she was to Maura's need for approval, longing for a relationship with her mother. Constance's aloofness with Maura had begun to melt away as she watched her interact with Jane and Angela. When leaving to return to Europe, she had taken Jane aside to thank her for speaking up and looking out for Maura.

Constance was back and Jane wasn't sure what to do, because, well, now she was sleeping with her daughter. She was having sex with her daughter. Only a few of the relationships she'd had in the past had reached the point of meeting their families and of those few, Jane had never felt this anxious. She wasn't sure what this was all about. She hoped it wasn't obvious that she was avoiding being alone with Constance. Even though Maura had told her how supportive Constance was about their relationship Jane felt their roles had reversed. Constance would be the protective one now, looking out for Maura because Jane was no longer just a good friend to her daughter.

Finished with stacking the wood on the back patio, she tipped the guy extra for coming on short notice wishing him a Happy Thanksgiving. She swept the wood chips up from the driveway and covered the wood with some canvas before bringing an armload inside. The house smelled wonderful. Her face stung a bit going from the icy cold to the warmth of the kitchen. There must be pies in the oven, she thought, some stuff was bubbling on the stove, the three women in aprons laughing and sipping what looked like wine while they worked. Frank Sinatra played softly in the background.

Wiping her feet, Jane grinned as she maneuvered through the busy kitchen to drop the wood into a box by the fireplace. She was glad to see Maura so happy and relaxed. She whistled and hummed as she knelt to set some of the wood up for a fire.

"Would you like to try this and let us know if it's ready?"

Jane spun around. Constance was standing behind her holding 2 crystal punch glasses.

"We're experimenting with a grog recipe, its been stewing for over an hour." Constance laughed as she held out a glass to Jane.

Standing up, Jane wiped her hands on her jeans and took her coat off before taking the warm glass from her hand. She lifted the cup to her lips and pulled her head back sharply, eyebrows shooting up.

"Smells…great! Ah, how much wine did you guys put in here," she laughed as she sipped.

Constance sat on the arm of the couch, crossing her legs under her skirt, looking at Jane over the edge of her cup. "Your mother apparently has a wealth of family recipes for homemade brews," she smiled, swallowing slowly.

Jane sipped some more, her eyes sliding away, glancing around the room.

"We haven't had a chance to chat Jane, have we, since I arrived. It is so nice to see you again."

Jane froze.

Constance laughed heartily. "Have you been avoiding me, Jane? Why? Have I done something wrong again?" she smiled.

Jane blushed furiously. "What? No," she almost shouted. "I'm not avoiding…" She saw the twinkle in her eyes, the grin. Her shoulders sagged.

"Come, sit with me. We must get caught up. Maura tells me how happy she has been since you have…moved in officially." She smiled warmly.

Jane exhaled, eyes down on her mulled wine. This was happening. She was going to have to talk with Constance. About being in love with her daughter.

"Please Jane, this is not an inquisition. I'm so happy for the two of you. Although, I must confess, I thought you two were already lovers when I first met you. You were so protective of her, and not just with me. The tension in the air, when you two were in the same room was… how would one say…invigorating! You're story is so romantic!"

Jane was sure her face was on fire. She held back a whimper and prayed,_ prayed_ that Maura would come looking for her. She looked everywhere but at Constance as she sat next to her on the couch.

"Jane," she said softly. Jane sighed turning to look at her. She was about to be grounded, sent upstairs without dinner. No car for a month. Unngghhh.

"I have never seen Maura so happy. So fulfilled. She tells me how wonderful you have been. Your whole family has been so wonderful to her."

Jane swallowed.

"I'm so happy for you both. I can't imagine a better partner for her. I was afraid for so long that she would not find someone to fully share her life. She has always been so…methodical…scientific…in her personal life. A mother always hopes her daughter will find a special someone. I couldn't imagine anyone better for her."

"I love her," Jane said quietly.

Constance saw the anxiety playing across Jane's face.

"Yes," she said kindly. "And she loves you, so very much. And now, I hear you want to start a family."

Jane felt her glass drop from her hand.

Hearing Jane's shout, Maura rushed into the room wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Angela was right behind her.

Jane was mopping up the wine from her pants and the couch.

"What happened?" Maura asked handing Jane her dishtowel.

"Nothing," Jane shook her head. "Just dropped my glass." Her face was flushed.

Angela returned to the kitchen for more towels. "Jane!" she shouted.

"What? I didn't mean to…it just…slipped." She wiped her pants.

Constance looked on with a frown on her face.

Angela brought in some wet towels and the spray bottle of stain remover. They worked at the stain on the couch, left some stain remover on it to soak and returned to the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost ready." Maura watched Jane and Constance with curiosity, wondering what had happened.

Constance reached out to hold Jane's arm. 'I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn, Jane."

"No, it's ok. Just, I haven't had a chance to tell my mother. I didn't realize we were telling people…yet. It's all still very up in the air."

Sliding her hand up Jane's arm, she pulled her into a half hug. "I think it's wonderful. And you should tell your mother, she will be so excited for you both."

"Yeah. That's just it. I was hoping we could have this…this moment for ourselves for a little while…before the Rizzoli craziness takes over. We haven't even figured out if we will carry or adopt. Maura's been seeing her OBGYN for some tests." Jane sighed.

"Jane, she is so excited about the possibility of having a child. I think she could not help but share this wonderful news. Even if you two decide to pursue adoption she is happy to be taking this next step with you. I had no idea how important this was to her. I always thought she would choose to be happy with her professional career. And then she met you."

Jane smiled. "I had no idea it was so important to me either." She shrugged. "I think we were both just waiting for the right person. It feels right. Like the next part of my life is ready to happen." They walked arm and arm into the kitchen.

Maura watched them closely but Jane seemed to have recovered. The four sat at the counter having a light lunch. Tommy would be by soon with TJ. They had planned to take a drive up to Ipswich for some antiquing and if the weather wasn't too cold they hoped to take a hayride and then stop for a lobster dinner in Essex. Frankie was on duty today but he and his date Caroline would be over for football and turkey with all of the trimmings.

Maura was sitting on the bed getting changed into warmer clothes when Jane came into the bedroom. "Honey, what happened? Did my mother say something to upset you?"

"She just mentioned…uhm…that we were thinking about starting a family." Jane stood at her bureau looking through her drawers for socks and a sweater. "I didn't think we were telling people until we had sorted some things out. Does my mother know?"

"No, Jane. I'm sorry. Maura stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She pressed her face against Jane's back. "I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just…we were having such a wonderful day together yesterday. My mother is so happy for us. I just blurted it out. I'm sorry."

Jane turned in her arms, brushing her blond hair back from her face. "Its ok. I guess I need to let my mother know or she'll be setting my hair on fire." She rubbed her hands up and down Maura's back. I just wanted to have this moment be for us for a bit. You know things are going to get crazy once we let the cat out of the bag."

Maura looked up at her face with a huge grin. Do you want to tell her today? Do you need some time, just the two of you?"

"I think I'm done with alone time with mothers today". Jane grinned. "What else did you and your mother talk about yesterday? She seems to be seems to be on cloud nine."

Maura blush spread rapidly. "Nothing…really. I just know she's been very supportive of us and I wanted her to know how happy I…we are." She tucked her head against Jane's chest, looking up at her bashfully.

Jane squinted, a smile teasing her lips. "Hmmm. I'm sure she got a play by play last night."

Maura laughed, burying her face. She squeezed Jane tightly. "Mmmm, I love being this happy." She grinned, pulling Jane's face closer for a kiss. "I just seem to get happier as the day goes on. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be ecstatic again later on." She slowly drew her hands across Jane's breasts, holding them, brushing her thumbs over erect nipples.

"Girls!" Angela yelled up the stairs. TJ's here! Are you ready to go?"

Jane cursed under her breath.

"Ok! We're coming!" Jane kissed Maura softly. "Let's go be happy."

Maura kissed her again. "Go ahead. I'll be down in a minute."

Jane headed downstairs with several pairs of warm socks and a sweater.

Maura waited for a moment and then went to her closet. She reached up on a shelf and pulled a shopping bag down. Inside was a velvet bag with a small box. She opened the box looking again at the ring she and her mother had picked out yesterday. Smiling, exhaling with a deep sigh, she closed the box and walked over to put it in the safe.

"Maur, c'mon, let's go!"

"I'm ready!" she called as she headed out of the bedroom. "I'm ready," she said softly to herself with a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's November and Maura has been making holiday plans.

Holidays Together Chapter 2

Jane finished drying the huge turkey platter and climbed up on the kitchen stool to return it on top shelf of the cupboard. She hung the wet dishtowel to dry on the oven door handle and sprayed the counter top one more time before wiping it down with a paper towel. She hummed softly under her breath while she picked up the last few containers of leftovers to put in the fridge.

Earlier that day Angela and Jane were alone in the kitchen while everyone else was watching the Macy's parade on TV or sitting up the dining room table. It took awhile but finally Jane told Angela that she and Maura were thinking about starting a family. Jane had hugged her tight when she started squealing with delight hoping no one came in to find out what was going on. She made Angela swear she would not say anything to anyone until they had more information but she wanted her to know.

"I'm so happy for you Jane!" She squealed again and then pulled back with a frown. "Does Constance know yet?"

Jane hemmed and hawed and then said, "Maura's telling her. Please don't say anything today. We're not making any announcements until we figure things out. And we don't know what this means as far as work goes, either, so please? Please don't say anything?" she begged.

Angela wiped her hands on her apron and hugged her, kissing her temple, her cheek, her hair. "I'm so proud of you Jane. And I couldn't be happier. For both you and Maura."

"Thanks, Ma." Jane exhaled with relief.

Dinner had been a success. The turkey was moist with perfectly browned, crispy skin. There was more than enough stuffing-both the plain basic one they had stuffed the 20 pound bird with at 6 a.m. that morning as well as Jane's secret special stuffing that included oysters. The table was loaded with all kinds of vegetables, French bread baked from scratch, wine glasses that were frequently re-filled, and apple cider for Tommy and the TJ. After an hour, everyone needed to take a break and recover in the living room before they could even think about dessert. Tommy and Jane dressed TJ up warmly in his snowsuit and took him outside for a while to run off some energy. He ran in circles with his bright red furry lobster hat with claws sticking up that Jane had bought for him when they stopped for dinner in Essex yesterday.

When they came back inside everyone was sitting in the living room looking at photo albums and a box of pictures that Constance had brought. They were of Maura as a baby and while she was growing up. Jane couldn't hide her smile as she watched Maura wipe her eyes several times. She couldn't believe Constance had not only saved the photos but also had a story to tell about each one.

By the time they returned to the table for coffee, pie and ice cream, Angela was sharing Frankie stories with his girlfriend Caroline. All three Rizzoli children groaned louder with each new re-telling of childhood mishaps. Later, as Jane and Tommy began clearing the table they secretly bet on whether they would see her again.

The day was a wonderful mix of laughter, eating, football games in the background, fighting over the remote when Maura kept switching channels to put on the National Dog Show for TJ, embarrassing family stories, more eating, TJ getting cranky and needing to go upstairs for a nap with Constance right behind him; both worn out from the craziness that was a Rizzoli holiday dinner.

Constance came down later to find Maura and Jane snuggled under a comforter watching a movie with just the fireplace lighting the room. Everyone had left around 8 p.m. after the traditional round of left over turkey and stuffing sandwiches, their arms packed with leftovers.

Maura got up to put the kettle on to make some tea and brought back a plate of left over Italian cookies and pastries. She asked if Constance could join her in the kitchen.

Maura looked back into the living room to check on Jane.

"Mother," she whispered, holding onto her hands, "please promise me you won't say anything more about…about what we talked about while we were shopping."

Constance face lit up, squeezing her hands. "When do you plan to ask her, Maura?"

Maura looked back to make sure Jane couldn't hear them. "Christmas Eve. Angela hosts an annual family dinner here before they all go to Midnight Mass. Everyone will come back Christmas morning to open presents. I want to ask her when we come back after Mass. We both agreed we would only get each other a little something for under the tree this year because our big gift to each other is we are going away for the week after Christmas for a holiday."

"How romantic!" Constance pulled Maura into a hug as the kettle on the stove whistled. "She will love the ring, Maura, it is so beautiful, so classic!" Maura hugged her back before reaching over to turn the burner off under the water.

She poured the water into the two mugs over the tea bags and measured out a small glass of brandy for Jane. Maura smiled, shaking her head as she set everything on the tea tray. She didn't know how she was going to be able to keep this secret for a month.

By ten pm all three were ready to head upstairs for the night.

Jane snapped the light off as she came out of the bathroom. Maura was already tucked in. "Thanks for a great day Maura, I think everyone had a good time." She slid in under the duvet.

Maura hummed as she scooted backwards into Jane's arms. "How did it go with your mother? Did you have a chance to talk?"

"Yeah. She's thrilled. She promised not to say anything to anyone, especially around work. I'm sure she'll find a way though to let it slip out to Constance. I'm surprised at how close she and Constance have become. Pretty unlikely pair when you think about it but I guess being the 'grandmothers' changes things."

"We're a pretty unlikely pair, don't you think?" Maura chuckled.

Jane grinned, pulling Maura in closer, nuzzling her neck. "I love you Maur." She turned out the light. Both were asleep in minutes.

The next few days were busy with Maura taking Constance and Angela to opening night of the Boston Ballet's Nutcracker, more shopping and bonding over choosing the holiday decor for the house. Jane was very busy at work. She had arranged to cover shifts Friday, Saturday and Sunday in order to have Thanksgiving off coming home at odd hours. She signed out for personal time Sunday afternoon to take Maura and Constance to Logan Airport. There was a tearful goodbye with promises to not wait so long before visiting again. Pleas were made for Maura and Jane to find time next summer to meet Constance at the summer home in the south of France. Constance held onto Maura for a long time, both tearful but smiling, murmuring in French as they kissed goodbye.

Constance turned and quickly pulled Jane into a tight hug. "I know you are not a hugger Jane," she whispered fiercely into her ear. "Promise me, promise me you will stay safe. And keep my daughter safe as well. You are having my grandchild. And I couldn't be happier. I love you Jane." She kissed her on both cheeks before turning on her high heels to glide down the ramp toward security. "Au revoir" she called over her shoulder, waving a hand.

Jane looked around, not wanting Maura to see the tears in her eyes. It wasn't as crazy in the international terminal as the rest of the airport but there was still a good size crowd of people checking in for overseas flights.

"Are you ok Jane?" Maura smiled linking her arm with Jane's as they headed for the escalator.

Jane smiled as she looked down at her. "It's going to be quiet around the house with everyone gone. Did you two have a good visit? Constance seemed the most relaxed I've ever seen her."

'It was wonderful sweetie," Maura sighed, leaning in to squeeze Jane's arm, nuzzling her head against her shoulder. "But I am looking forward to getting back to work tomorrow. I know I'll have a backload of cases, and you will be busy with extra shifts, but we have a doctor's appointment to schedule." She beamed as she looked up at Jane. She laughed at the proud look on Jane's face. "And I'm _really _looking forward to Christmas this year. I can't wait…" she pulled Jane to a stop. Reaching up on her toes she kissed Jane on the cheek quickly. "I can't wait for our vacation," she laughed.

Jane wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued walking toward the parking garage. Outside, she buttoned her coat and pulled on her gloves warding off the chill. "Can't wait to get somewhere sunny and warm… and alone with you," she waggled her eyebrows, wrapping an arm around Maura again.

Pulling over to drop Jane off outside of headquarters, Maura leaned over in the Prius to kiss her goodbye. "I'll leave the lights on, hon. Please be careful."

Jane kissed her back tenderly and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you soon," she gazed longingly at her before closing the car door and hurrying up the stairs in the cold, dark, night air.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A little fluff to head into the Christmas season.

Holidays Together Chapter 3

Maura wrapped her floral silk dressing gown tighter against the December morning chill before pulling her hair up in a twist. She turned the light switch for the kitchen to a low, mellow setting. Covering her mouth she yawned and started the coffee maker. Heading for the front door to check for the newspaper, she saw a shadow on the couch.

"Jane?" she whispered going over to the couch. "Jane," she whispered louder, rubbing her shoulder under the comforter.

"I'm up." Jane struggled to sit up wrapped in the blanket, legs tangled, her hair wild, still dressed in her work clothes. "What time is it?" she blinked rapidly, rubbing her face.

"It's 6:15. What are you doing on the couch?"

"Arrrggghh…Maur I just got home, let me sleep. Too tired to go upstairs, didn't want to wake you up." Groaning, she lay back down pulling the cover up around her shoulders.

Maura pulled the comforter over her legs and tucked it in around her feet. "What time do you have to go back? I'll set the alarm."

"We have a press conference at noon. Caught a shooting in Dorchester around 10:30 last night. Two young guys caught in a drive by. Gang Task Force is afraid it might escalate into retaliation."

"Ok. I'll set the alarm for 11. Go back to sleep, sweetie. Call me when you can. I'm in the office till 3 and then downtown at the Governor's office for a meeting. Love you." She leaned over to leave a kiss on her cheek. Jane was already asleep.

It would be three days before they could have a meal together. Three more young men were beaten and stabbed in the Southie area before the Gang Task Force and community leaders could bring together the right people to put a stop to the senseless killings. The suspects were arraigned and Jane's team was finally sent home for a 48-hour break.

Jane watched the hand blender mix the egg and ricotta cheese filling for the spinach and mushroom lasagna she was making for dinner. Unless Maura got a call out, she planned to be home for dinner by 6pm. Jane was hoping she would be impressed with the spinach and the lack of her usual sausage filling and not ask about the whole fat ricotta, extra mozzarella and parmesan cheeses.

She yawned, still tired even after sleeping for 12 hours. She remembered Angela poking her head in to check on her and thought she heard the vacuum cleaner downstairs at some point. Jane knew how worried she could be when she was out on a long case that was making headlines in the media. Jane had called her when she got up to let her know she was fine and off for the day.

She opened the wine to let it breath and lit the tapered candles on the dinning room table. She put Maura's classical holiday playlist on the sound system, lit the fireplace, checked the wine glasses for prints one more time, then turned the lights down low.

The room looked festive but subtle with tasteful Christmas decorations, many of them hand crafted.

When she came back from freshening up in the bathroom she saw Maura standing in the living room shadows, her winter coat still on, briefcase in her hand, a surprised look on her face.

Jane sauntered over with a grin. "Hi. I'm glad you could make it for dinner." She reached down to take the briefcase, leaning in she kissed her softly on the lips.

"We'll have to hurry before my girlfriend gets home," Maura whispered with a laugh, wiggling out of her coat and kicking off her heels.

Jane laughed as she hung up her coat. "What? I can't make a romantic dinner every now and then?" She wrapped Maura in her arms. "I've missed you." She kissed her again slowly, deeply. She could feel the ripples of tension escaping her petite body. Her hands roamed lower down over her hips and dress.

"This is so lovely Jane. She ran her hands up over Jane's shoulders and laid her head against her chest listening to her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and inhaled, loving the smell and warmth of her body, wrapping her arms around her, moving gently against her strong frame. Jane rested her chin on her head, running one hand up her back under her thick, dark blonde hair, pulling her closer. Her heart felt like it could burst in these moments, she was so full of love, peace and happiness.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's ready if you'd like to eat."

She nuzzled her face around the top of Jane's breasts before looking up. "It smells wonderful, honey, what did you make?"

"Come on," Jane pulled her by the hand into the dinning room. "Spinach with portabella mushrooms lasagna and one of your favorite wines. I'm starving. Let's eat and see how long we can stay awake."

"Hmmm…homemade Italian, wine, candlelight and an early bedtime. I could get use to this."

Their conversation was quiet over dinner, the food terrific, the wine perfectly matched with the heartiness of the mushrooms, spinach and onions. After cleaning up the kitchen, they watched almost hour of TV together before banking the fireplace, locking up and heading upstairs.

Maura came out of the en suite rubbing lotion into her hands. She settled in to bed and turned out the light. Jane lay on her side, hands tucked under her pillow, eyes heavy with sleep. Reaching over she pulled herself closer to Maura's side draping her arm across her waist.

"Feels so good to relax, not set the alarm. I feel like I could sleep another twelve hours," she yawned.

"I'm glad you have the day off tomorrow sweetie. Promise you will take it off? Can you just hang out here?" Maura turned toward Jane, pushing up higher so she could slip an arm under her shoulders, pull her closer.

Jane snuggled into her body, resting her head on Maura's chest. She yawned again.

"Sorry I'm a party pooper tonight, hon. It feels so good to just be, to just lay here with you. Is that ok?"

Maura stroked her head, brushing her hair back, leaving soft kisses. "I missed having you here this week. I don't sleep well when you're not here, especially when you're out on a case." She yawned. "I'm right behind you."

Jane sighed and snuggled closer. "Love having you to come home to. It's nice to have someone to share a win with. When we close a big case." Jane drifted her hand down along Maura's hip, enjoying the rich warmth and curve of her body through her silk pajamas. "What's your day like tomorrow?"

"I have some errands to run first thing in the morning and then my first autopsy is at 10. I should be home by 5:30 tomorrow. Do you want to meet for dinner or will the chef be in residence again?"

Jane nuzzled her neck, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and the clean, fresh fragrance of her skin lotion. "Yeah, can I give you a call once the day shapes up?"

Rubbing her hand along Jane's shoulder and arm, she bent her knee to nudge under her leg, encouraging her to swing her leg across her thighs. Jane rocked her hips gently, as if rocking herself to sleep.

"We have an appointment next Tuesday at 4 with Dr. Ashby at Brigham's. Can you make it?"

Jane pulled herself closer to Maura. "Already? That was fast." She smiled. I'll check the shift calendar and make sure I'm off. She exhaled deeply. "Are we really doing this?" she whispered with a laugh.

"It's just a preliminary meeting, to talk about my test results and options for insemination, if I'll need to do hormone treatments or if in-vitro would be a better choice."

"What do you think is the best choice? What do you want to do Maura?"

"We don't need to make any decisions just yet, let's just hear what the test results say and then we can talk about it."

Jane pressed her lips to Maura's soft, creamy neck. "I guess I'm still hoping we can do it, you know, as close to the old fashion way as possible," she smiled into her kisses.

"Hmmmm, that would be nice wouldn't it." She knows how much they both enjoy the physical sensations now that Jane had reached a comfort level and confidence using their new toy. She shifted slightly to pull Jane's head closer to her chest, bringing a hand up feeling for the buttons to her pajama top. She unhooked the top two allowing Jane to rest her face directly on her warm skin, relaxing into her arms. She felt a shudder as Jane exhaled deeply, wrapping her arm tighter across Maura, leaving soft kisses on her sternum.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'm glad you're home."

"Maur, maybe I could do your errands for you tomorrow?" Jane's slender fingers gently move her pajama top open wider. "That way you wouldn't have to, you know, leave so early. We could sleep in a bit, have breakfast together?" She felt the vibration of Maura's laugh through her kisses.

"I thought you were going to sleep," she shivered as Jane's lips lightly caressed her breast.

"I am," she kissed some more, opening her top completely. "5 minutes, I'm sure I'll be snoring." She lifted her head up, a bashful grin on her face. "Just ensuring pleasant dreams…about waking up with you in the morning," she waggled her eyebrow.

Maura leaned down to kiss Jane's lips, softly, letting her tongue gently brush across her lips. She lay back on her pillow with a smile and a deep sigh. "Mmmm, that sounds nice." Turning slightly on her side, sliding her hand up, she lifted her breast toward Jane's lips. "Sleep well, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Christmas is right around the corner. But so is some drama and tension. The ring is still in the safe. **Warning:** Child abduction.

Holidays Together Chapter 4

Maura finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair, snapped off the water and stepping out of the shower grabbed her towels from the rack. Late, she was going to be late! She had slept so soundly for the first time all week last night. Waking up to find a cup of steaming coffee and her newspaper on her night table, she saw the time and flew into the bathroom bringing the coffee with her. How could Jane have let her oversleep?

Jane was bringing a breakfast tray into the bedroom as Maura rushed out of the bathroom.

"Wait, what are you doing up?"

"Jane," she admonished her. Face and voice tight with frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there tiger," she set the tray down. "You're not late. Susie called this morning to say your first body had to be postponed. I didn't want to wake you up, you were so sound asleep." She reached over slowly watching to see how pissed Maura was before gently unwrapping the towel from her hair.

Maura felt all the air go out of her. "Really?" she asked slumping into Jane's arms.

"Yeah. I thought we could have some breakfast and then I'll drop you off while I run your errands for you." She grinned as she reached up to rub the towel over her hair, massaging her head with strong, nimble fingers.

"I'm sorry honey. You know I never sleep through my alarm so it threw me when I woke up and saw how late it was." She snuggled against Jane's body.

Tossing the towel on the floor Jane wrapped her arms around her and planted a kiss on her damp hair. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll bring the tray down to the kitchen. I'll keep your pancakes warm in the oven."

"I love you." Maura stretched up to give her quick kiss. "And I'm sorry I slept through…this morning," she blushed. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours. I got a good eight hours on top of yesterday's twelve." She kissed Maura's forehead. "I though about waking you but really, you were so adorable snuggled under the covers, snoring." Jane laughed at the look of surprise on Maura's face. "I'll take a rain check."

"Hmmm. How about dinner tonight. Can I take you out if I get done at a reasonable hour?"

"Call me once you see how your day is going. I'm going to be here this afternoon catching up on some paperwork once I get the errands done."

"Ok." Maura walked over to her closet to start pulling out some outfits. "Did Susie say why the autopsy was postponed?"

Jane picked up the newspaper and the tray. 'No, just that she would see you when you got in today."

Maura was at the kitchen counter checking her briefcase to make sure she had everything for the day when both of their work cell phones went off.

They glanced curiously at each other as they answered. Jane rolled her eyes, feeling her day off slipping away.

"Rizzoli."

"Dr. Isles."

A body had been found on Carson Beach in South Boston. Dispatch did not have any other details. Jane immediately called Korsak.

"Why am I getting called in on my day off, Vince? Is this related to last week's case?"

"It's a young boy, Jane. From out of state, a possible kidnap victim. The FBI is here." Korsak's voice was strained, words clipped.

"Shit." Jane glanced at Maura in the kitchen. "OK. We're on our way. Are you there now?"

"Yeah. Crime scene was going to move the body, then the FBI arrived, but I wanted them to call in the Doc. When the initial call went out with the boy's description it flagged the FBI system matching a missing kid from New Hampshire. They sent someone from the local Boston office and now the agent from New Hampshire assigned to the case is on their way. We need your help Jane. I knew you would want in on the front end before this gets out of our control."

"We'll be there shortly. Don't let them do anything, touch anything, Maura's gonna want the scene as pristine as possible. Call me if anything changes."

"What is it, Jane?" Maura looked at her worried expression.

"It's a young boy, a possible kidnap victim from New Hampshire. FBI is coming in."

Jane went to get changed into warmer clothes. Maura headed out to check the trunk of the car to make sure her crime scene bag was stocked.

Jane squeezed the Prius into the only empty spot left among the cruisers, EMT van, unmarked cars and the van from the morgue. Bright yellow crime scene tape was strung around some trees and benches by the entrance to the beach, humming in the December wind coming off the water. She pulled her big winter jacket out the trunk, pulled on a knitted navy watch cap and grabbed her insulated gloves. Maura waited for her by the front of the car with her kit. Her ankle length wool coat and warm boots were guarding her against the bitter chill.

They flashed their ID badges at the tape and had their names recorded. Jane looked at the growing crowd of people gathering outside the area. Someone had hung a Christmas wreath on the door to the McCormack Bathhouse. It looked closed up tight for the season. They ducked under the tape and headed across the hard sand toward the canvas tent snapping in the wind surrounded by a handful of crime scene techs and officers.

"Jane, if you are on this case I will have to assign the forensics to someone else."

"I know. I think Korsak just wanted to get your initial take on this before the FBI people try to take over. Make sure nothing is overlooked."

There was a solemn, heaviness in the air as they approached the scene. The only sounds coming from the wind. Scenes involving kids were hard on everyone, no matter how long they had been on the job. The gray skies threatening snow and bitter wind didn't help. Korsak stepped over to greet them, bundled up against the cold. His gray stubble and craggy face showing how early he'd been called to the scene.

'Thanks for coming in Jane, Doc," he nodded at Maura. Maura reached out to squeeze his forearm before heading into the tent.

"Anything new?"

Korsak shook his head. "Male, approximately ten years old. Badly beaten, possible signs of sexual trauma, restraints. CSI estimates he's been out here since last night but wasn't killed here. No coat, no shoes, no blood. No sign of a disturbance. No footprints, the sand's frozen. They think he was carried from the parking lot and dumped."

Jane nodded. "Where's the FBI guy?"

"She's over there. Talking with the first responder."

Jane looked over, curiously. A woman dressed in winter gear, the familiar dark blue coat with the huge yellow FBI on the back was alternating talking into a hand held and listening to the patrol officer's report. Jane stuffed her hands in her pockets and headed over.

"Rizzoli, BPD Homicide," she said as she stepped up to them, nodding to the officer.

The woman paused, turning to her, eyebrows lifting as recognition briefly flashed across her face. Jane scowled; looking away for a moment swallowing that familiar feeling of violation as she realized the news accounts of her would never go away.

"Ciara Ramsey, FBI." She was about the same height as Jane, early thirties, maybe. Long dark, chestnut hair flowed out from under her wool hat; sky blue eyes were squinting at the wind. She pocketed her phone. "Thank you, Officer. I'll call you if I have any more questions." She handed him a card before turning to Jane. "I thought Detective Korsak was the lead on this."

"He called me in…to consult." Jane didn't want to start things off with a pissing contest. Yet. "What do you have?"

Ramsey heaved a sigh, looked out over the gray and black water, wind pulling white caps up. "We think he's from New Hampshire. Missing for two weeks.

"Was the FBI called in right away?"

'No, it wasn't a high profile case. Local LEOS figured it was a runaway. Low-income family, both parents working, four kids all under the age of 12, a loner at school. They didn't make the call until the parents insisted, threatened to go to the media. There was no ransom demand. He just disappeared. Upon further investigation a witness said they saw him in the back of a car. The local rep from the Missing and Exploited Children's office was the first to tie it to three other boys in the same age group who had gone missing in the past year all within 100 miles of each other."

"So you're thinking serial? Same guy?"

Ramsey looked at Jane as if she were trying to answer a different question.

"Do you remember anything about a case in the 90's here in Boston. A mall security guard named Hartin arrested for molesting two boys in '93? He was charged with 5 more counts of child rape in '97 but fled while out on bail."

Jane frowned, shook her head. She couldn't recall the case. "You think it's him? You think he's back?" Her voice indicated her disbelief. "He'd be how old now? Why would he show up back here if there's a warrant out on him?"

Ciara shrugged. "He'd be in his mid forties. There was a car found in connection to one of the other missing boys. Prints taken from it hit in the NCIC system. Hartin was from the Boston area originally. He was living with his mother in East Boston when he was first picked up. She's died since then. No other known living relatives. We have agents searching the house and any other known locations. No one has called in yet."

"Do you think he was in New Hampshire this whole time?"

Ramsey turned so her back was to the wind. "We're doing a national search to see if the system may have missed any other similar cases with that age group. He seems to be consistent with the eight to twelve year olds. Nothing has popped up. But these guys rarely stop. We checked to see if he was picked up anywhere else and held in the system but nothing popped for incarceration." Ramsey looked away before continuing. "He may have just been laying low under the radar, getting away with snatching kids for 20 years."

"Jesus," Jane hissed, jaw clenched. She looked over at the tent. Wanting to get inside and look.

"What's the game plan? I heard the local agent was on the way from New Hampshire."

Ramsay crossed her arms against her chest, muttered, "Asshole...less than a year from retiring. Wants none of this on his plate."

Jane nodded. "You going to be the AIC?"

Ramsey kicked the toe of her boot at the sand. "I suspect he'll give it up without a fight. I really want to get this guy."

"Ok. Let me check in with my team. Can we meet later and sort out who's doing what? If he was killed here it's going to be our jurisdiction."

"Rizzoli, my office has access to whole teams of analysts, services and forensics BPD could only dream about. Just saying."

Jane looked at her for a moment. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

She held back the tent flap for Ramsey and entered to see Maura kneeling on a tarp by the boy's body. Her breath caught for a second seeing Maura in such a familiar pose. They had not worked a case together in two years but prior to that Jane had spent four years falling in love with her at crime scenes. A photographer continued to video and take stills as directed by Maura. She looked up when the cold wind blew through as they entered the tent. She nodded to Jane and stood up, brushing sand from her coat. Jane introduced her.

"Dr. Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. This is Agent Ramsey from the local FBI office."

Maura snapped her latex gloves off to shake hands. Jane frowned at the pale, troubled look on her face. Before she could say anything Maura directed them out of the tent. "Let's get somewhere warm so we can talk. I'm ready to release the body to the lab."

"Whoa, I haven't had a chance to even check…"

"Jane," Maura paused and put a hand on her arm. "I'm going to stay on this case."

She let the implication set in.

"But I haven't even had a chance…"

"I'm sorry Jane."

Ramsey looked back and forth between the two women. "What's the problem? What's going on?"

Jane shut her mouth, turned and walked out of the tent.

Maura and Ciara followed behind her to the car lot. Korsak was waiting by the Medical Examiners Van. He saw the tension in Jane's stride and got ready for the explosion. He waited for her but she went right past him to the Prius. Dr. Isles and the FBI Agent approached the van.

"Vince, I will be staying on the case. I've released the body for the tech's to take him back to the lab. I hope to have a preliminary report by later this afternoon."

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. He glanced at the Prius and back to the two women. Maura looked stoically over at her car.

"I'll talk to her Vince." She turned to the FBI agent. "Will you be the Agent in Charge?

Ramsey nodded and handed her a card. Maura thanked her and headed to the car.

"Wait! Dr. Isles. What just happened?" Ramsey stepped closer, mystified.

Maura stopped and turned, waiting for the agent to catch up. "Jane and I are involved in a personal relationship. We no longer work on cases together to prevent any chance for perceived impropriety. I typically assign another medical examiner to her cases. I just…this is bad. It has been awhile since I worked on a child…" she looked away. "I want this done right. It's not that I don't trust my team. I just want to make sure the…autopsy is…that nothing is missed."

Ramsay stared at her. "You're pulling rank on Rizzoli?"

Maura winced at the words. "Agent Ramsey, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth. I have a duty to…"

"Dr. Isles," she interrupted, "I mean no disrespect but our office here in Boston has 4 _teams _of forensic experts who can be called in to oversee this case. Experience, training, direct access to Quantico, no red tape." She looked over to the where Jane sat in the car, headlights on, the car running. "It would be good to have a local PD contact. On the street."

Maura pulled the strap to her medical bag over her shoulder. She stared at Ramsey for a moment and then at the car. Vince watched from the van. He nodded at Maura.

"Can you give me a minute?" Ramsay nodded and then headed over to Korsak.

Maura strode over the Prius. She opened the back passenger side door to put her case on the back seat. She opened the front door and slipped onto the seat. Pulling off her winter gloves, she chewed her lip, sighing, looking straight ahead.

"Jane I'm sor…"

"Don't." Jane barked.

Maura gasped. "I'm trying to tell you…"

"I know you have rank on determining cases. But you didn't even take the time to talk with me. You just totally embarrassed me in front of…"

"Jane," Maura spoke sharply, cutting her off. "I'm not taking the case."

Jane looked at her.

"I'm letting the FBI office handle the forensics. We have enough preliminary information and evidence to determine homicide but I'm turning that part of the case over to them." The only sound was the quiet hum of the electric engine.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled it. I was wrong not to talk with you first. I just…he's so young Jane. I haven't seen a child beaten so badly…he suffered Jane." She brushed her hair back from her face. Her face was chagrined as she looked out her side window. "If you want to work with Agent Ramsay, it sounds like she needs your help."

They sat quietly for a few minutes. "I'm so sorry Jane. I got caught up in the emotion of the case. I don't usually let that happen." She turned in her seat, studying her face from the side. Watched her jaw clench, cheek twitching. She was reminded how sensitive Jane's professional ego could be. She had just treated her like a rookie detective in front of a peer.

"Jane," she tried again softly.

"Its alright, Maur." Jane looked out her side window, angry with herself for flying off the handle, for storming off in a huff. Jesus, her temper sometimes, she shook her head. She reached a hand over to find Maura's.

They sat quietly, pain and sadness engulfing them both. Maura reached over to turn the car off. She entwined their fingers and held them together in her other hand.

"Find him, Jane. Find whoever did this," she begged softly.

Jane nodded. Letting go of Maura's hand she turned to step out of the car. "I'll be right back." She gently closed the door and headed over to Ramsay and Korsak.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Christmas is next week, they have an appointment with the OBGYN and Maura has a surprise planned for Christmas Eve. Jane takes on a challenging case with the FBI. **Warning: Brief description of child abuse.**

Holidays Together Chapter 5

Maura paid the cab driver and hurried up the dark driveway when suddenly the motion detector turned the lights on. Inside, the house was dark except for the few lights set to come on by a timer when they were not home. It was close to midnight. She needed a hot shower, a hot toddy and for Jane to come home.

Earlier that day, Jane, Korsak, Maura and Agent Ramsey were stamping their feet and rubbing their arms as they stood outside the crime scene tent discussing jurisdiction issues. The wind coming off of the water bitterly whipped everything around them. Twice Jane had shouted to an officer to get someone to make a coffee run, but nothing happened. Waiting for the agent in charge from New Hampshire to arrive, they agreed to release the body to the FBI lab but they would share jurisdiction until the actual crime scene for the murder was identified. Maura would ride with the body to the lab.

Ciara and Jane spent a half hour going over the body and crime scene, making more notes, adding them to what Maura and CSI had already discovered. As they began to pack everything up, Maura came back from the van where she had been trying to warm up and pulled Jane aside.

"Are we ok, Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur, we're good. I'm sorry I flew off the handle. And thanks for waiting for the body."

"You have nothing to apologize for Jane, this was my fault. I'm sorry." She pulled some tissues out of her coat pocket to blow her nose, her eyes watering from the wind. "It feels like the temperature is starting to drop." They both looked around at the darkening sky. The tide had come in on the beach during the afternoon. "Will you be able to go get warm soon?"

"I don't know how much longer we are going to wait here for this other FBI guy. Korsak and I are going down to the FBI office with Ramsey. We'll figure out official notification stuff and try to track down where he was actually killed." Jane looked away, swallowing. Seeing the boy's injuries up close had been disturbing. Someone had been in a rage when they beat this kid.

"I'll call you later, ok?"

Maura nodded giving her arm a squeeze before heading for the van.

She rode with the body to the lab where she signed over the remains of the young boy making sure everyone maintained the proper chain of evidence. She knew a few of the lab workers and they offered her grim nods of acknowledgement as she handed back the clipboards and paperwork. She asked to observe the autopsy in an official capacity and the lead doctor immediately agreed having her sign in. Someone handed her scrubs and a gown. Someone else handed her a cup of hot coffee that she gratefully accepted, warming her hands up before drinking.

Two hours later, after requesting a copy of the preliminary report be sent to Vince Korsak at BPD, she changed out of her scrubs and freshened up in the ladies room. She was offered a ride back to headquarters by one of the lab assistants whose shift was ending. She knew him from the class she taught at BCU.

Stopping first in the cafe for a cup of hot tea she headed for Jane's desk. Vince told her she was still downtown with Ramsey and Agent Michaud from the Bedford, New Hampshire office. Korsak had come back once he had a complete report from Michaud on the kidnapping case. There was little doubt that the body they had was Robbie Stevens from Berlin, New Hampshire. Korsak immediately pulled Hartin's file and sent a BOLO out with the age enhanced photo of what he might look like now. He started the search for known addresses, car registrations, credit cards and any other traces.

Ramsey had contacted the Berlin local police department requesting they go to Robbie's parent's house and let them know that a body had been found. The Stevens were making arrangements to come down to Boston tomorrow to make the official identification. It would be a three-hour drive if there were no major traffic around Concord and Manchester.

Michaud had been less than detailed with his report. Glossing over the case and giving Jane and Korsak the bare minimum he gladly handed off the paperwork to Agent Ramsey and told her he wanted to go check into his hotel. She could call him once they had a time arranged to meet with the parents tomorrow. Korsak waited until copies of the report were made for him to take to BPD and then headed out.

Jane and Ciara spend the next two hours pulling together all the reports from the missing boys in the area and began creating a case board. They ordered some food and stuck with it until they thought they had a reasonably accurate timeline, people who had been involved during the time frame with Robbie and a geographic representation of the possible kidnapping locations for the other boys in the area. They sorted the little forensic evidence they had collected. They moved notecards off the big conference table onto the board in the most logical pattern they could agree to. They were both frustrated with how very little they had to go on. They were still waiting for the autopsy results and the CSI report on fibers and other evidence from the body at the scene. If the FBI had not hit on the prints from the car that was suspected in the second boy's abduction, they never would have come up a link to Hartin.

Jane stood up and stretched. "How 'bout I take a copy of this and head back to BPD to start pulling anything else we have on Hartin from the old cases in '93 and '97. Maybe I can come up with some aliases or some known acquaintances, maybe someone else he may have worked with or shared his habits. I'll check for abandoned cars in the area from yesterday or last night. Maybe he dumped Robbie and left the car somewhere close by." She aimed her phone at the board and snapped a few photos emailing them to her self and Vince.

Ramsey stood up, stretching as well. "That's a great idea." She held her hand out toward Jane. "Thanks for going in on this Rizzoli. I know that wasn't easy…back there at the beach. I'm glad we can work together on this."

Jane nodded looking closely at Ramsey. She seemed genuine and had been nothing but forthcoming and courteous. She shook hands and gathered up her coat and hat.

"Let me know what time you're meeting tomorrow. I'll bring whatever stuff I can come up with."

Ramsey agreed. "I'm planning on heading up north right after the notification is made Jane. I feel like there are missing pieces from these cases based on the little Michaud told us he's done. I want to put fresh eyes on each of the cases and look to see if there might be more cases that fit the pattern. The Hampshire office is run out of Boston, we actually cover four of the New England states so there's not enough resources to go around. I could use your help if your lieutenant can spare you. If you're interested."

Jane pulled on her coat. "Let me talk it over with Korsak and the Loo. If this is the same guy from Boston, and there are still warrants out on him, I might be able to swing it, especially if we can tie him to a murder scene here in Boston. Call me if anything comes in from the lab."

Jane shivered in the cold car, while waiting for it to heat up, she texted Maura. It was after midnight; she didn't want to wake her if she had already gone to bed. Her phone buzzed and lit up immediately. She pushed talk. "Hey, Maur. Did I wake you?"

"I got home a little while ago. Just got out of the shower. Are you still at BPD?"

"No, I'm just getting out of the meeting with Ramsey. I was going to go back to headquarters and start some digging but I'm really whipped. I'm two minutes from Beacon Hill so I'm coming home. I'll get an early start tomorrow."

"Have you eaten, Jane? Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm good. We ordered in Chinese. I could use a drink though before I hit the sack."

"Drive carefully Jane. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jane clicked her phone off and headed the car for home. The house was lit up when she pulled into the driveway. She knew Maura would want to know what she had found out about the case and probably talk about what had happened at the beach. She inhaled deeply, gripping the steering wheel and then heaved a sigh. Closing the car door she beeped the car lock.

Maura waited for her to hang up her coat and put her gun and badge away before handing her a steaming mug as they headed into the living room. She had changed into warm pajamas and a flannel robe after her shower and sipped from a mug that steamed with something stronger than just tea. The house smelled like Christmas with the tree up in the living room but they had not had time to decorate it yet.

"I thought something warm to drink would help…a little brandy and honey with a cup of tea." Jane smiled as she inhaled the warm aroma and then sipped, enjoying the spreading heat all the way down in her chest as she stood by the glowing fireplace. Surrounded by the warmth and coziness of the room, she wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"I know you're exhausted Jane. Do you want a hot bath before you go to bed? We can get caught up tomorrow."

Jane moved over to her and set her mug down on a coaster. She sat back on the couch, her head falling back as she turned to Maura, a teasing smile on her face. "Sexy," she said, reaching over to feel the flannel robe. Maura blushed and sat back.

"I am _still_ freezing, Jane!"

"Come here, let me war you up." Maura put her toddy down and slid over onto her lap, tucking her head under her chin, pulling her arms around her. They sat quietly, listening to the fire snap and crackle. Jane rubbed Maura's arms and kissed her temple, feeling the brandy do its job as she began to warm up.

"It very likely this is the boy from New Hampshire, Robbie Stevens. The parents are coming down tomorrow to do the ID." They both sadly shook their heads; relieved they would not have to be there when the parents would see their son. Jane also knew that until they had confirmation otherwise, the FBI would be looking closely at family members to eliminate them as suspects. It would be a tough day for everyone connected to the case.

"Ramsey is heading up north afterwards to start the case from scratch. They have prints that might tie this case to a guy here in Boston. He was arrested back in the '90s for child molestation and rape but he skipped town while out on bail. They found more cases of boys in that age group missing from that area of New Hampshire." Jane exhaled and closed her eyes, kissing her again.

Snuggling closer, Maura wrapped her fingers around Jane's hand in her lap. She spoke quietly. "I stayed to observe the autopsy. He showed signs of being beaten repeatedly over the past two weeks, restrained by the arms and legs, malnourished, dehydrated and assaulted. The most recent beatings were more intense. His injuries escalated from what could be considered sexual to torture. One arm was broken as if had tried to break away from his restraints. His abdomen and soles of his feet were scarred from burns. He had lash marks on his back and bottom that had already started to heal. His most recent bruises and cuts showed signs consistent with fists and shoe marks. He was kicked repeatedly."

Jane began to rock them gently. She left little kisses on Maura's hair and cheek. She was so glad she had someone to come home to on days like this.

"Ramsey asked me to go with her to New Hampshire, to help work the case."

Maura sat up to look at her. She knew how wary Jane was of the FBI, after her experience with them during the Hoyt cases.

"I have to talk with Korsak and Sean. There's a strong possibility Robbie was killed here in Boston and then dumped at the beach. The guy we suspect is originally from East Boston. I'm going to work it from this end. We'll know more in the morning when we start getting lab results."

Maura lay her head back down on Jane's chest. After a few moments she looked up at Jane. "Should I reschedule our appointment on Tuesday at Brigham's?"

Jane dropped her head back, closing her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the appointment. "No," she said firmly. She looked down at Maura. I'm hoping we can wrap this up from here. Even if I were to go up there this weekend, I'll be back on Tuesday no matter what. Besides, Wednesday is Christmas Eve. I've already put in for a half day," she smiled. She felt Maura relax back into her arms.

After a few moments Jane spoke softly. "Hey, I'm sorry about flying off the handle today. I know you were just trying to do what was best."

"No, no, Jane. I'm sorry. That was on me." Maura sat up to face her. "That was my ego way out of line. I think I was overwhelmed by the emotion of seeing his poor little body and something snapped. I don't know…I just wanted to make sure everything was done right, that everything that could possibly be done would be…I don't know why I thought only I could do that. It was incredibly egotistical of me. It makes much more sense for you to be investigating this, finding out who did it."

Jane pulled her back into her body and held her lips against Maura's hair, breathing in her calming scent. She ran her hands down over Maura's arms and linked their fingers.

"I could have done it differently," she said softly. I could have explained my side of things instead of stomping off." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Am I gonna be be that parent that jumps ugly with their kid every time something happens? I wish…I could be more patient. I want to be able to disagree, to argue without immediately escalating to world war three. I want that, with our kids, with you."

"Jane, you are going to be terrific with our kids. And you're already terrific with me. We've come so far already." Maura nestled closer, humming into her chest.

Jane nodded, not entirely convinced. They sat for a while longer, watching the fire burn down. Maura could feel Jane begin to nod off.

Maura reached up to brush her hair back from her face and leaned in to kiss her. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted. We both want an early start."

Jane reached out to brace herself in the shower. She closed her eyes letting the steaming hot water run over her head and down her body. She saw Robbie's frozen body lying on the beach. She heard his screams and felt the blows to his body, no one coming to save him. Arching her head back, she let the water beat on her chest. This case was hitting a little too close to home for her. She knew what it was like to be held down, to be forced. She shook her head, shivering. Not tonight. She was not letting those dreams back in her head. She turned off the water faucets, toweled off and tried to dry her hair knowing she would have to do it again in the morning anyway if there was to be any chance at taming her wild curls.

By the time she went back into the bedroom, Maura was asleep, propped up on her pillows, her iPad opened to some Journal of Pathology and Forensics. Jane sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Grinning, she reached up to gently slide her eyeglasses off her face, laying them on the night table, and then shut down the iPad. She watched Maura sleep for a few moments, marveling at how absolutely gorgeous she looked. She kissed her forehead softly. She thought about what Maura was about to do for them, to possibly carry their baby. Jane felt a lump in her throat as she imagined her pregnant. Glowing, happy, beautiful. She wiped her wet eyes. Turning off the lamp, she went around to her side of the bed sliding over to spoon against her. She hummed into her pillow as she felt Maura's near naked body wiggle back into in her arms. Knowing they both might appreciate some skin-to-skin contact tonight, Maura had changed out of her warm flannels into a shorter, soft nightshirt.

She wrapped her arms tight around her waist, and pulled her thighs up under Maura's, fitting her hips against her firm bottom. She heard a soft whimper and felt small hands tighten across her forearms. Rocking gently, she held them both safe for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Jane has a tough case to solve. Christmas Eve is approaching. First they'll have a doctor's appointment to get Maura's test results.

Holidays Together Chapter 6

Thursday morning both Maura and Jane were up and out of the house by 8 am. The storm had moved off shore overnight. Despite the clear skies and bright sun, the air was still frigid with a northeast wind. Jane packed her gym bag with extra clothes, not sure when she would get a chance to come back to the house. The first 48 hours of a case were critical and it was not unusual for Jane and her team to pull all-nighters chasing down leads.

Maura was in the kitchen packing her satchel with her lunch and snacks for the day. She was dressed in one of her court outfits. A pencil skirt and tailored jacket, gray with a thin pink stripe, a white blouse that showed just enough cleavage and with her hair up in a French twist, 4-inch black heels.

Jane stopped in her tracks. She knew that Maura was well aware of and comfortable with her sexuality and the aura she projected. Part of the allure for Jane was the sweet, naïve, unassuming persona that went with that aura. The defense attorneys were in for a hard time today with Maura testifying. If she added her black eyeglasses it would be all over. Judges and juries loved her combination of smart, sexy science talk. Impossible to distract, her evidence was always delivered calmly, succinctly.

Jane laughed to herself, setting her gym bag and winter coat down on the couch. She swaggered up behind her, just barely pressing her hips against her whispering "Good luck in court today, hon."

Maura grinned, leaning back into her arms, tilting her head, offering Jane her neck.

Jane nuzzled gently breathing in her distinctive perfume, her lips brushing against soft, lovely warm skin.

Maura laid her bag down on the counter and rolled to face her. "Be careful out there, please." She lifted up on her toes to sweetly kiss her. "Call me when you get a chance and good luck with Agent Ramsey, she seems like she will be good to work with. Let me know if there's anything I can do on my end."

Jane hugged her lightly, careful not to wrinkle anything. She bent down, kissing her deeply, holding her face in both hands. She felt Maura moan softly into her mouth.

"I'll see you soon," Jane smiled and turned to grab her things off the couch, heading out the door.

Jane dropped the box of Danish, muffins and donuts on the desk along with the tray of coffees. Korsak smiled and leaned back in his chair to stretch.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"How long have you been here?" His cheeks were rough and wind burned, hair matted from wearing a hat.

"Seven. Had breakfast over at that diner by the beach. Went to see if any of the same dog walkers were out there."

"Come up with anything?" Jane hung her jacket across the back of her chair and plopped down typing in her passcode to open her desktop.

Korsak flipped open his notepad. "A Mr. Paul Bailey 72, walking his beautiful buff colored cocker spaniel Halsey. He was there, but wasn't the one who called 911. He left before the first responders arrived. He didn't really have anything to add. Vouched for the other dog walkers. They've been walking almost every day for years rain or shine. They've seen a lot of stuff on the beach but never a dead body."

Jane nodded. She opened her email and began scrolling. She sorted some into folders and then began printing out bits of new information that came in overnight. She and Korsak spent the morning combing through the new pieces and adding them to their case board. The night shift had not been able to come up with any online traces of Hartin. He was off the grid since his disappearance. No abandoned cars had been found yet in the area but that could take days of searching if no one called in to report one. No one currently living at his last known residence in East Boston had a connection to Hartin or his family.

Ramsey texted Jane that Robbie Stevens' parents planned to arrive by noon to ID his body and asked if she could meet at 11 with her and Agent Michaud. She should have the autopsy report and lab results from the crime scene by then.

Jane pulled all of BPD's material related to Hartin's '93 and '97 arrests together to be scanned and sent electronically to Ramsey's office. She divided up the day's tasks with Korsak. He would focus on locating other known pedophiles who were picked up or held at the same time as Hartin. Requesting a search of current known sex offender's records he hoped they might find a link to Hartin through their cyber porn connections. The National Task Force for Child Porn and Sex Trafficking to could help broaden the search.

"I'm thinking we need to look for stolen vehicles in the area." Korsak swung his monitor around toward Jane showing her the map of the Carson Beach area.

"I figure if he did abandon a car after dumping the body, he might have stolen a new one to replace it."

Jane smiled. "Way to go, old man." She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "I'll update you from the meeting. Call me if anything comes up," she headed for the elevator.

Ciara looked like she had slept in her clothes. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, wisps hung around her face. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, part of her shirttail stuck out of her slacks; there were dark circles under her eyes. Jane wondered if she had been home yet or if she had spent the night at the office. There were several empty coffee cups and a half empty box of bagels with a couple tubs of cream cheese on the table. Ramsey caught the look on Jane's face.

"I'm swinging by my place before I leave for New Hampshire." Jane just nodded.

Ramsey's resources had been unable to turn up any recent traces of Hartin but she had organized a small team of field officers to begin a search in New Hampshire where his prints had been found in the car. They would canvas with computer-generated photos to see if they could jog people's memories. If his prints were there, he had to have been there at some point. They would check gas stations, convenience stores, porn shops and cash-checking places, mailbox drops.

Another FBI agent was tasked with searching through records in New Hampshire, Vermont and Maine for additional cases of any missing boys age eight to twelve from the late 90's through today. If Hartin had been hiding out up there it was unlikely he had been able to abstain from his predilections.

Agent Michaud agreed to be there at noon when the parents ID'd the body so he could introduce them to Ramsey and let them know she was taking over the case.

The two women started with the autopsy and lab reports. There were fingerprints on the boy's clothing and body that did not match Hartin's or any one else in the system. They also found DNA from hair and traces of semen that did not flag anyone in the system. Hartin's arrest records from the '90's did not include his DNA. Hartin had an accomplice, one who had not been arrested yet.

Time of death was estimated to be between sometime on Tuesday before 8pm. They estimated he wasn't left on the beach until after midnight. His body had been discovered around 6am Wednesday morning by a couple of people walking their dogs on the beach. The gap between the times of his murder and when he was left on the beach was enough for him to be driven down from New Hampshire.

Jane called Korsak to see if he could find any DNA evidence from the children Hartin was accused of molesting and raping. It may still be on file at BPD but not entered into the national system. There were some additional fibers and trace evidence from the body but until they found the car or a suspect to go with the prints it was a dead end.

They spent the meeting adding new information to the case board and generating a list of names for possible contacts they could reach out to; people who might be able to help them. The list included local police officials to contacts with the State Police in Massachusetts and New Hampshire, child abduction profilers in the FBI, porn trafficking agents and cyber specialists. They each selected key people that they would make personal contact with and then handed over the other names to Ramsey's assistant. Jane would have Korsak contact additional people on his contacts list.

Robbie Stevens' parents arrived early at the FBI offices. Ramsey asked the receptionist to seat them in the waiting room. Michaud was running late so Ramsey stopped by the rest room to freshen up before heading down to meet with them. She introduced herself and Jane, offering her condolences and led them down the hallway to the morgue. Although they were prepared for the worst, Norma Stevens collapsed in her husband's arms as they watched through the window. The sheet was lowered from her son's face. Robert Steven's stared at his namesake, his jaw flexing and an arm hugging his wife.

"Can we go in? Can we have a moment, to say good bye to him?"

"We are still processing his body for evidence, Mr. Stevens. If you have someone you'd like us to call, a funeral parlor, to come for him, we can contact them when we are able to release his body." There was no way Ramsey was letting these parents see the shape their son was in between the beatings and the autopsy. Fortunately his face was darkened by bruises and a few cuts but for the most part undamaged.

Stevens nodded. He and his wife struggled down the hallway to sit in the waiting room. Ramsey offered them coffee but they refused. Michaud finally showed up so the three met out to the hallway giving the Stevens a few minutes to collect themselves. Jane and Ciara went over last minute questions they had for Michaud. The three returned to the room having agreed that Jane would lead the interview. She and Ramsey had looked over the initial reports of Robbie's disappearance, the notes from the responding police as well as Michaud's notes once the FBI was called in to the case. They didn't think the parents were involved but they had to follow through. Ramsey took notes, asking a few questions to clarify dates and times. Michaud sat quietly. The Stevens made little or no eye contact with Michaud. There was clearly some tension in the air.

After an hour, Ramsey thanked them for coming down and told them she would be going up to New Hampshire to take over the investigation. She gave them her card and cell phone number in case anything turned up in the meantime. She introduced them to a family services agent who would help them begin the process of making arrangements for their son.

Michaud followed Jane and Ciara back upstairs to the conference room where they had the case board set up. More information cards had been added to the table since they had gone downstairs to meet with the parents. Both Jane and Ciara had several messages, emails and texts with new information that came in during the meeting. Michaud walked around the board looking at the information, impressed with what they had found so far.

Jane and Ciara looked through their notes from the meeting, picked out some new key pieces to add to the time line on the board including two names of Robbie's friends that Michaud had not included in his initial report.

Korsak had found two stolen cars within three miles of Carson Beach that fit the time frame of the murder. He had a list of the names of pedophiles that were known or had been arrested in the same time frame as Hartin; two were still living in the area. The rest were either incarcerated, dead or off the grid. The BPD cyber porn detective did not find any IP addresses they could trace directly to Hartin but produced a list of names of people that focused on boys in the eight to twelve age group. There were over 150 names on the list for the New England area alone.

Ramsey forwarded it to another FBI agent to create a database they could begin to manipulate for relevant information to their case.

By the time they were finished, the board was dense with information. Michaud had left shortly after the meeting with the parents. He was already assigned to a new case in New Hampshire, a string of bank robberies. He at least had the balls to look chagrinned when he reluctantly shook Ramsey's hand and wished her good luck.

Jane emailed the updated information to herself and Korsak. She and Ramsey planned a conference call at 4pm tomorrow afternoon after she had a chance to set up in the little town of Berlin, meet with Robbie's friends and collect Intel from the agents canvassing the area. An agent back here in Boston would take over building the case board, adding new information as it became available and making sure everything was sent electronically to both Jane and Ciara.

"Let me know if you get anything off the canvas for Hartin." Jane was packing up her files.

"If something breaks before 4 tomorrow I'll call." Ciara stood and stretched. Her shirttail was hanging out again. She winced as she leaned over to brace herself on the table, yawning. "Everything ok with Dr. Isles?"

Jane nodded. "Its good. It's just been awhile since we've been in the field on a case together. And…kids…makes everyone a little more tense." Jane looked around the offices. It was hard to tell which one was Ciara's.

"You have kids?" Jane asked glancing at her as she shrugged on her heavy coat.

Nodding, Ciara sat down, exhaling slowly, exhaustion drawn on her face.

"A daughter. Seven. We live with my mother in South Boston. Her father was a soldier in Afghanistan. He was on his third tour."

Jane stared at her, not knowing what to say. Finally she breathed a soft "Jesus, I'm sorry Ciara."

Ciara nodded, staring at the floor. "Yeah. It's been three years. She remembers him sometimes. His mother and two brothers still live in the neighborhood. They're really good to her." She looked up. "You have kids?"

Jane frowned. It was the first time she had been asked the question since deciding with Maura to try. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Sorry, if that's too personal."

"No, no…it's just…we just recently decided to try and start a family." Jane swallowed nervously. This seemed like a conversation she could never imagine herself having. It seemed so…adult. Like she was suddenly a part of the real world. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. She grinned.

Ciara smiled. "Good luck. They're great. Siobhan is the best thing that ever happened for me." She stood up and reached out to shake hands. "I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Safe travels, be careful." Jane headed back to headquarters.

Stopping by a deli to pick up some sandwiches for a late lunch, she looked through her messages to see if Maura had checked in but there were no texts or emails. She texted a brief note while she waited for her order.

Jane and Korsak had a meeting scheduled with Sean at 2:30 to update him on the case. Then they would head out to interview the two local people who had showed up on Korsak's pedophile list.

The meeting with Sean was brief and succinct. Unless there was a direct connection to Hartin or they had evidence the boy had been murdered here in Massachusetts, he could not justify sending Jane to New Hampshire. If the FBI was on the case, they could use their own resources and pick up the tab. Jane was not too disappointed. Until Ramsey's team came up with anything she didn't think she could be of any help up there. She and Korsak headed out to interview the two people who came up on the pedophile list.

Around 7pm Frankie came by with dinner for the three of them. Korsak and Jane were in the computer analysis room having specialists organize their data. Large screens filled the room, thousands of bits of data were scrolling on the screens as programs reached out and pulled their information together organizing it into the parameters they had set up. What would have taken dozens of detectives and weeks of legwork now took just hours.

They took a break when Frankie came in and went into an empty interview room to eat and get caught up. Frankie was back on the drug unit this month. He was working a case that had ties to the recent deaths in the New England area from the new heroin that was on the streets. He was glad for the experience and was making good contacts but he missed working with Jane and Korsak.

A half hour later they wrapped up their food containers and headed out. Jane and Korsak went back to the computer room and Frankie called it a day.

By 11pm both she and Korsak were tapped out. The two people they had interviewed gave them nothing new. Both men told them they had nothing to say and if they were going to be brought in for questioning they wanted a lawyer immediately. Since they had no new charges, they had no reason to hold them and bringing them downtown would be a waste of time if they were already lawyering up. Jane called to see if they could get a warrant to search their homes, phones, cars and electronic devices but without evidence of a connection to a crime, they had nothing to go on. She wanted them put on a watch list just in case.

The stolen cars were traced and found. No evidence in either car matched what was found on the beach or with Robbie. They scanned through the canvassing reports of activity around Carson Beach from Tuesday morning through Wednesday morning but nothing showed up. They both reached out to every CI they had in that area to see if anyone had seen anything, a car idling, anyone on the beach after midnight. No one had anything to report. They put in a request for a search of any traffic cameras on the main roads from New Hampshire into Massachusetts during the time frame to see if there might be any photos of drivers that might match the photos of Hartin. Leaving instructions for the next shift coming on, they packed up and headed out, agreeing to meet at 8 the next morning.

Jane set her bag by the door and wiggled out of her coat to hang it in the closet. She peeked around he corner but the living room was empty. The light was on over the stove in the kitchen, the house was quiet. She poured herself a drink from Maura's special collection. Jane didn't know the difference between 12 and 20 year old Scotch, she just knew the good stuff went down smoothly and did not give her a headache the next morning.

Needing a shower, she headed upstairs. The bedroom door was open and the light was on, Maura was propped up in bed reading. She looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't hear you come in." She pulled back the covers to get up.

"Don't get up, Maur, I'm gonna jump in the shower." Jane walked in to the room and set her tumbler on the night table next to Maura. She pulled the duvet back up over her legs and sat on the edge of the bed leaning in to kiss her.

"How was court today?"

"Long," she huffed, reaching down to slide her hand into Jane's. "I was there until after 3pm. Both cases are continued. How did your day go with Agent Ramsey? Did the parent's make the identification?"

"Yeah. They were wrecked." Jane shook her head. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this. The DNA on the body is not Hartin's. If he is involved, he has a partner. We weren't able to find a crime scene yet. There's a good chance he was killed in New Hampshire and then dumped here." Jane exhaled, brushing her hair back.

"You'll figure this out, Jane. Something will break. Did you talk with Sean about going up to New Hampshire with Ciara?"

"He nixed it, unless we can tie it to Hartin or find the crime scene here in Massachusetts. Korsak and I will conference call with Ramsey and her team tomorrow after she's had some time up there to sort things out." Jane stood up slowly, stretching. She picked up her glass and offered it to Maura. "I'm going to take a shower. I told Korsak I'd meet him at 8. What's on your schedule tomorrow?"

Maura shook her head at the scotch. "I'm in the office all day unless I get called out. I'm hoping to be done by 5. I have tickets to a cocktail party at the Wyeth exhibit over at the Museum of Fine Arts. Do you want to go?"

"I don't think we'll be getting done anytime soon," she said shaking her head. "What's the Wyeth exhibit?"

"Contemporary American Art," Maura grinned. "Painting," she clarified.

Jane laughed and began unbuttoning her belt, pulling out her shirt. She kicked off her shoes. "I'll pass. I'm pretty sure we're going to be pulling another double shift." She shook her head as she headed for the bathroom. "Really hoping we get a hit, a call, anything on this so we can make a move. Hate just sitting around the office all day."

Jane turned off the light shivering in a tank top and underwear as she left the steamy warmth of the bathroom. Maura woke up as she slid into bed and rolled over into her arms, entwining their legs. Brushing back her hair, she laid her head on Jane's chest, breathing in the warm scent of her freshly showered body.

"Do you think we'll have time to decorate the tree this weekend?"

Jane nodded into her hair. "I'm taking time on Sunday even if we are still on the case.

How about we have my mother and the guys over for a football, tree decorating brunch kind of thing? Patriots have the early game, they play the Jets at 1."

Maura began to rock gently, humming against her chest. "Sounds wonderful."

Rubbing small firm circles on her back, Jane reached down with her other hand to stroke her hip. Her conversation with Ciara came back to her. She couldn't imagine being a single parent. Losing her husband so young must have been crushing. Thinking about doing this with Maura now felt life changing. She literally felt like a different person. This was real. She was going to be responsible for a child, and for Maura.

"Are you ok?" Maura picked her head up. "Your heart is pounding."

Jane leaned down to kiss her hair and pull her back into her chest. "Yeah. I was just thinking about our appointment on Tuesday. I think its finally hitting me. We're going to have a baby, a child. A son or a daughter."

Maura kissed her sternum and snuggled against her. "Are those good feelings, Jane?"

She grinned. "It feels like I'm about to have the best Christmas ever."

She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes, relaxing back into the bed, drifting off to the feel of Maura rocking them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hang in there everyone. Jane is very busy but there will be a break in the case soon. Then they can get on with the baby doctor, Christmas gifts, and their holiday vacation. Thanks for your patience.

Holidays Together Chapter 7

Jane was buried under the covers. She could hear Maura moving around the bedroom getting dressed for work. She knew the alarm went off a while ago but she could not get herself up going. Squinting, she watched as Maura move into her line of vision in front of the walk-in closet. She had on an ivory colored slip and stood in front of the mirror holding a navy blue dress up in front of her, turning side to side, considering the possibilities. Jane smiled as she watched her chose another blue dress and compared the two. Maura looked over at the bed.

"You're going to be late."

Jane grinned. "Just enjoying the start of my day."

Maura laughed as she came over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Up and at 'em, tiger. The bathroom is nice and warm, go take a shower."

Jane watched her shimmy into the navy dress.

"Zip me up?" Looking over her shoulder, tossing her hair, tilting her head, Maura tried not to grin.

"Unnngh," came a muffled groan from the bed but Maura knew she would not disappoint her.

Gliding her fingers up the back of the dress, Jane gathered her hair up so she could hook it at the top. She brushed the shoulders and ran her fingers lightly down over her arms. She loved the perfume that Maura wore. Yawning, she left a few soft kisses on the back of her neck before heading into the bathroom with a sigh of regret.

"Your breakfast is on the counter," Maura called to her.

Jane felt better when she beat Korsak into the office by a few minutes. They both showed the effects of back-to-back days of double shifts, haggard, dark circles around their blood shot eyes, Jane's hair wild pulled back into a ponytail, Korsak unshaven.

"Let's pound through as much as we can with the overnights. Can you start calling the peeps on the streets and see if anyone's been talking? The FBI should have their case board updated on line anytime now.

Jane logged into her computer and was stunned to see the number of emails that had come in overnight. There was a huge amount of new information and data pouring in. She focused on the reports from New Hampshire and Vermont of the three boys who had gone missing in the past year. There were now reports of an additional fourteen boys age eight to twelve years old in the area of the New Hampshire and Vermont border area that were missing since 1997. Jane started the tedious process of requesting those files from the local police precincts.

When Korsak came back at noon with their lunches Jane noticed his coat and hat had snowflakes melting on them. "Coming down pretty good," he said as he hung up his stuff. They ate their lunches at their desks to get caught up and plan the afternoon's tasks. Korsak headed downstairs to meet with the patrol officers who had been canvassing the area.

Focusing on the cases of the three missing boys from the Berlin area Jane read about Craig Coleman age ten from Gorham, New Hampshire about 30 miles south of Berlin. He was the most recent one before Robbie Stevens. He had disappeared in October on his way home from basketball practice after school. The area surrounding Berlin and Gorham made up the White Mountain National Forest as well as a smaller state park for over 150 miles of woods and undeveloped land. Search parties had not turned up any leads, there were no witnesses; the boy had simply disappeared.

In the case where Hartin's fingerprints had been found, Timmy Howell age 8 from Bridgeton, New Hampshire had been reported missing in late June. He left his house to ride his bike to meet some friends at the lake for a swim on a Friday afternoon. When he did not come home up for dinner, his parents called around to his friends but they said he never showed up at the lake. His bike was found less than a mile from the lake in the woods with a flat tire. A witness had seen a boy who looked like Timmy the afternoon he was reported missing in a dinged up gold colored Chevy Blazer in the drive thru at the local McDonalds. None of Timmy's family owned a Blazer nor did any family friends. Police believe someone picked him up while he was walking his bike.

An Amber alert was sent out and the car was found abandoned on Route 16 at a rest stop by the entrance to the White Mountain Auto Road. Timmy's prints were found in the car along with Hartin's.

Another witness report came from a couple who were at the rest stop and saw a boy matching the photo of Timmy with a man they could only describe as ordinary looking. They only remembered seeing him because they were walking their dog on a grassy area away from the rest rooms and picnic tables and thought it was strange that the car was sitting by itself so far way from the buildings. They left before the Blazer did.

The car matched the description of a car stolen earlier that day at a nearby park. A man had left the car in the parking lot at the entrance to a running trail and when he came back from his run it was gone.

This definitely was looking like Hartin had an accomplice. One of them was grabbing the boys using a stolen car that was later abandoned when the accomplice picked them up. Jane looked over at the case board and the map of New Hampshire and Vermont. She exhaled a deep breath sitting back in her chair. There was a tremendous amount of area where they could be hiding out, stashed in a cabin somewhere, living off the grid.

Something was bugging her. Something was circling around just out of reach in her mind. She was reading through the reports again when Korsak came in.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Jane grimaced. "This looks like at least two people working together. I'm going through the reports of the three boys that went missing near Robbie Steven's in the past year. Something doesn't seem right, I feel like I'm not seeing an important piece. There are reports of 14 other boys missing from a wider area since '97 when Hartin skipped bail. That's like less than one a year. Now three in one year get snatched and from a much smaller area." She ran her hands through her hair and got up to stretch. "What have you got?"

"Nothing has come in off the street from the local angle. I increased the search area for stolen cars. The JFK and Andrews T stops are both less than a mile away. If they ditched a car in the area, they could have jumped on the T and then stole a car somewhere else. We are still canvassing for any unclaimed cars in the area but that's a needle in a haystack."

Jane leaned over her desk. "Good thinking Vince." She had random notes and files strewn all over, she looked up at the board and frowned. Bodies. There were no other bodies found. She walked over to the board and ran a hand across the map and then looked at the time line. If this was the same pair responsible for all of these boys going missing, why were there no other bodies? Why was Robbie Steven's found? And why so far from the area where he was from? Why were they escalating?

Jane felt her phone buzz. "Hey Maur."

Hello Jane. I thought I would call to see how things were going. I'm heading out a little earlier than expected because of the storm."

"Wait…what time is it?" Jane looked at her watch shocked to see it was close to 4pm.

"It's almost 4pm. Are you taking a break for dinner? Do you want me to pick you up something?"

"No, we'll probably order something from Chan's. We have that conference call at 4 with Ramsey. I can't believe it so late. I've been sitting here at my desk all day. How bad is the snow? Do you want me to have someone drive you home?"

"I'll be fine Jane. I'll take a taxi to the Museum later for the cocktail party if I decide to go. How is your case going?"

Jane heaved a slow sigh. "Slow. I feel like I'm not seeing something. We're pretty sure there are at least two people doing the kidnapping. I've been combing through the reports of the boys missing from the area. There have been 14 since Hartin skipped bail in '97. Now there have been three from one area in the past year. But Robbie's body is the only one that has been found. Why no other bodies?"

"That's a pretty large rural area and a lot of undeveloped land, Jane. There could be bodies," she said quietly.

"Yeah but why bring Robbie here? And why no prints from Hartin."

"Are there any similarities between the New Hampshire missing boys and the previous Hartin cases in '93 and '97?"

"Are you there, Jane?"

"I'm thinking. Something just…hey, can I call you back. Korsak's got Ramsey on the line."

"I'll call you later sweetie. Call me if you get done early and I'll meet you at home."

'By Maur." Jane clipped her phone back to her belt and headed over to Korsak's desk. He had Ramsey on the speakerphone.

"How's it going Ciara?"

"Hey Jane, more wildlife than people up here. I'm definitely not in Southie anymore." Korsak and Jane could hear her riffling through pages.

"We spent the day canvassing the area where the Chevy Blazer was spotted at McDonalds and then where it was found. We've met with the witnesses and had them meet with a forensic sketch artist. I'm scanning a copy of what they come up with to you and Vince right now. It's not even close to resembling Hartin. But we did match prints from the Blazer to what we found on Robbie's body so it looks like both Hartin and the accomplice were in the Blazer at some point. How are you guys doing?"

Korsak leaned forward. "We're expanding the search area for stolen cars down here since that seems to be part of the M.O. They could have jumped on the T at JFK or Andrews Station after dumping the body and stolen a car from anywhere."

"That sounds like some planning and forethought, Vince. They could be anywhere if they got on the T."

"Hey Ciara, I've been going through the reports of the most recent three boys in that area. There are 14 more fitting the age group since '97 in New Hampshire and Vermont. But this is the first body. Is there anyway your agents can run a search for any bodies discovered since '97 in the New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine area. Maybe this isn't the first and no one has tied any unclaimed bodies to these crimes."

"It seems like a reach Jane that there would be that many unidentified bodies of kids but you're right, it's weird that there's nothing in the reports about any bodies."

"We are going to do the same in this area, look for any unidentified remains of boys in that age group."

Korsak handed Jane the print out of the scan from the forensic artist sketch. They leaned forward to read the description. Male, slight, brown close-cropped hair, no known eye color, sunglasses, beige or tan jacket. No one saw him out of the car. Age estimated to be 25-35. He could be anyone. Everyone.

"Doesn't give us a lot to go on but we'll get this out asap and start searching through the toll videos, T cameras and any other cameras we can find in the area." Korsak stopped to add his name and contact information to the sheet and then scanned a new copy into his computer and began distributing it online. He printed copies for the case board.

"I'm expanding the search up here tomorrow to Berlin, Gorham and Bridgeton see if we can get anyone else to recognize him. I'm meeting with the other families and friends of the boys to see if they can remember anything else since they went missing. Maybe someone saw these guys hanging around a playground, the school, a campground, the YMCA."

"K. We'll keep on it down here. Thanks for the sketch, Ciara. Why don't we talk again tomorrow at 4 if not sooner."

"Thanks Jane. Call if you get anything."

Jane ended the call and sat back.

She looked at the sketch. Something was tugging again. Something Maura said.

"Hey Vince, do you have those reports from the '93 and '97 Hartin cases?"

"Over there on the table in the white boxes."

Jane went over and looked through the box marked '93.

She pulled out the files for the two boys Hartin was accused of abusing. He was charged with five counts of statutory rape of the two boys ages ten and thirteen from Dorchester. No prints of the boys were taken. Victims of molestation were seldom finger printed back then, especially ones so young. Hartin had been picked up when the parents of the ten year old had found shopping bags with brand new Gameboys and NFL Madden games in his room from the local shopping mall where Hartin worked security. The youngest boy said that his friend, the thirteen year old, had been given free bags of the expensive electronic games and asked if he wanted any. He began taking him to the mall and introduced him to Hartin. Over the course of the next six months, Hartin began having sex with the younger boy.

Jane picked up the folder for the 13 year old and took it to her desk. He had confessed that Hartin had been having sex with him in exchange for free games and promised him more things if he brought any of his friends to meet him.

Jane frowned. Something clicked. Similarities between the cases, Maura had said. She flipped back to the front page of the case. Tommy Sullivan, age 13. His school photo looked like every other 13 year old Irish kid from the Dot. Crew cut, cowlick, freckle faced, gap tooth.

She swung her chair around, clicking away on her keyboard. She began to search for Tommy Sullivan and his parents.

A half an hour later Korsak dropped the bag of Chinese food on her desk. "Dinner's here. You want another coffee or water to drink?"

Jane looked up, glanced at her watch. "Water. I'm buzzed as it is right now. Vince, is that all we had on the '93 cases? Just what's in these boxes?"

"That's it." He came back to her desk with two bottles of water and his chair. He pulled out the containers and started opening them up, handing her some chopsticks. "What do you have?"

"I want to talk to one of the boys from '93, Tommy Sullivan. Well, he's not a boy anymore. He'd be about 34. I've traced him to 1997 then he falls off the grid. He and his parents moved from Dorchester to Springfield in 1993 after Hartin was arrested. The Sullivan's divorced in '94. Tommy was enrolled in Springfield schools but didn't graduate, he dropped out. His last known address was there was at his mother's. The father moved to Bridgeport, Connecticut. Vince, his mother moved back to Dorchester last year, to the same address."

"You think he's been in touch with Hartin?" Korsak asked.

"I have a feeling about this Vince. What if Sullivan did stay in touch with Hartin? What if they took off together in '97? It wouldn't be the first time a victim identified with his abuser.

Korsak closed up his pineapple shrimp container. "Let's take a ride to Dorchester, see if Mrs. Sullivan is at home."

The snow was blowing sideways as they pulled in to a spot carved into the snow bank down the street from the triple-decker. Snowplows had been out all afternoon but they weren't keeping up with it. The forecast was for 6-10 inches overnight but it looked like they had that much already. Bent over against the wind they walked the 10 yards through the snow drifts on the sidewalk to the porch steps. There were lights on each of the three floors, curtains drawn. No light on the porch.

They scanned the mailboxes for names. Jane didn't recognize any of the names. She pulled her cell phone out turning on the light and shining it across the boxes. P. Dougherty was on the number 1 box. She recalled Dougherty was Mrs. Sullivan's maiden name. Jane opened the door into the inside porch where there was a panel with buzzers. She pushed number 1. She pushed it again when there was no answer. Vince went back out to look in the windows. She pushed again.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the speaker.

"Boston Police, ma'am. We need to speak with Patricia Dougherty Sullivan."

After a long moment, the door buzzed. Jane held it open for Korsak.

A woman looked out at them from the crack of the door hooked by a chain. Jane and Vince introduced themselves and showed their ID and badges.

She unhooked the chain and left the door open for them. They stepped into the front room wiping their feet, taking of their gloves and looking around carefully.

"Mrs. Sullivan?" Jane asked.

"I go by my maiden name now. What's this about?" Her voice was clipped, harsh. Her arms folded tightly pulling a thick sweater closer around her chest. She was small, about 5 foot two. Her hair was thin, gray and pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her face was lined and pale, her eyes a washed out, watery blue. She looked much older than her 55 years.

"We're looking for your son Tommy, Miss Dougherty," said Korsak.

They saw her jaw clench, eyes flash with anger.

"Haven't seen him in years. He left home long ago. What's he done now?"

"When's the last time you saw him, ma'am?" Korsak pulled out a small notebook.

"He moved out when he was seventeen. Dropped out of school, took off. I thought he signed himself into the army."

Jane watched he face closely. She couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth, but she knew he had no military record. She looked around the living room. The furniture was old but comfortable, the air smelled faintly of smoke. The wallpaper was stained yellow from nicotine in some places. The triumvirate hung on the wall above the mantel. A black and white photo of JFK, a team picture of The 2004 Red Sox, and one of Richard Cardinal Cushing. The faux Oriental rug on the floor had a footpath worn into it. The room looked like it was from another era.

"How long have you been living here?" she asked.

"I just moved back a year ago. It's my mother's house. She was sick and needed care. I came back to take care of her. She passed away last week."

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am."

No one said anything for a moment.

"This is the house you lived in back in 1993 isn't it?"

She looked at Jane and then at Vince. "We lived upstairs. My mother lived down here after my father died. It was the house I grew up in.

We rented out the third floor to another family." Her words were becoming more clipped, her body tense, and her face looked hot, red.

"What dos this have to do with Tommy?" she finally asked.

"Do you have any photos of Tommy?"

She looked back and forth at them again. After a while she seemed to fold in on herself. She rubbed her arms, looking out at the dark, at the storm through the front windows. They watched the fight slowly seep out of her. With a sigh she turned and headed for a back room. She was back in a minute with a picture frame holding it with both hands in front of her, the picture facing away as if she couldn't bear to look at it. She laid it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"He sent it to my mother. I don't know why she kept it." She shrugged. They were always close. Even after…what happened. Even after we moved."

Vince spoke softly. "You moved away in '94, to Springfield."

Patricia sat down on the dark floral upholstered couch. There was a vintage brass ashtray stand with a yellowed glass bowl sitting by the arm of the couch. The only other place to sit was a small recliner facing the large screen TV in the room. Jane and Korsak stood patiently.

"We couldn't live here after that now could we?" she spat. No one wanted anything to do with Tommy, everyone looking sideways at us in church, at the market, at work. My husband's plumbing business dropped off. There was no money coming in. Everyone blamed Tommy for that little boy. He had to change schools, he was bullied everywhere he went. It didn't matter that he was abused, raped by that filth! And then they let him get away!" Her voice was strident.

"My husband couldn't stand to be near him. He never saw Tommy as his little boy after that. Even after we moved away for a fresh start, his drinking just got worse. He looked for every opportunity to wail on him." She hung her head down, hands wrapping around each other.

"We divorced."

They could barely hear her when she spoke again. "Then Tommy was thrown out of school for touching a boy in the locker room."

They didn't know about what happened here. But the boy's parents made a stink." She looked up at them.

"Tommy left home after that. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't come back here, his father didn't want him, and I don't know where he went. He took some money I had been saving. I never heard from him again." Her voice trailed off to a whisper.

"Miss Dougherty, did your mother have anything else from Tommy? Did he send her anything? Maybe he wrote to her? A letter? A postcard?"

"She said he bought her that TV. He showed up at Christmas about 4 years ago. Just showed up out of the blue flashing wads of cash. Told her he had a job working with computers. That was the last time she saw him." She got up and went into the back room. When she came back she had an envelope.

"She got this about a year ago." She held the envelope out to Jane. Jane took it carefully, holding a corner with two fingertips. She took out a small evidence bag and slid it in carefully, sealing it.

"What's he done? Is he dead?" She stood up straight, head back, her chin out, pulling her sweater tight again.

"We need to talk to him about a recent case, ma'am. Could we take this photo? I can leave you a receipt and we will mail it back as soon as we're done." Vince folded up his notebook putting it back into his coat pocket.

"Keep it," she replied tersely.

Jane put the picture frame into another evidence bag. "We appreciate your time ma'am."

She shut and locked the door behind them.

Korsak started the car while Jane brushed the snow from the windshield. Another three inches had accumulated and the wind seemed to be blowing even harder.

Jane heaved into the car, banging the snow off her feet before shutting the door against the blizzard.

"Did you see the photo?" Korsak asked as he shifted the car into drive.

"Yeah. Let's get Ciara on this." She pulled her phone out hitting the speed dial.

"Are you kidding?" Ramsey shouted into the phone.

"We'll run the photo and frame, the letter and envelope for prints. I'm betting they match what we found on Robbie. His grandmother died last Saturday. The wake was Tuesday at St. Ann's in Dorchester. It's possible he was here for that. We'll scan this recent photo of him up to you as soon as we get back the office."

"Great work Jane, Vince. Send any data you have over to the Boston office and they'll start running him to ground, if there's anything to find. He may be using an assumed name. I want to keep this under wraps if we can. I don't want to spook him if Hartin is his partner."

Jane turned the heater down in the car. "We'll put out his photo down here to see if anyone has seen him in the area recently. We'll get Springfield to send us anything they have on his being expelled from school if the police were involved. Ciara, his mother said he told his grandmother he was working in computers and had a lot of money, bought her a huge TV about 4 years ago. Can your people trace him for IP addresses? I'm thinking when he said computers he meant porn.

"On it. Let's stay in touch."

"K. Call you back once we get back to HQ."

Korsak swore softly as the car crawled along. Visibility was maybe 25 yards with the blowing snow and now the traffic lights were blinking red at the cross roads. Even though traffic was light since everyone left work early, cars were edging out into the intersections trying to cross without getting hit by oncoming traffic in both directions. The snow had piled up creating slushy ruts causing cars to swerve when they tried to break.

Jane felt herself humming with the possibility of solving this case.

She wiped the condensation from her passenger window silently urging the car to go faster.

Korsak, Jane and the night shift watched the data streaming across the large screens. The fingerprints from the envelope and letter matched the prints on Robbie. They now had a social security number, copies of his birth certificate, an expired drivers license issued in 1997 in Springfield. His photo had been sent out to every FBI office and police organization in northern New England. They were searching every possible database for his DNA and any online footprints. Jane called Ciara to confirm and let her know everything was being sent out electronically to her and the FBI office.

Jane checked her watch. Midnight. She pulled out her phone as she walked out to the hallway.

"Hey Maur, did I wake you?" she whispered, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

"Hmmm, I just turned the light off. Are you on your way home? How are the roads?"

"We just caught a break in the case. I'm going to be awhile. How was the cocktail party?'

"I didn't stay very long, the storm kept most people from attending."

"Did you take a cab?"

"I did. The roads were pretty bad. Are you staying at the office until it breaks?"

"I don't know how long we'll be. We think we found the guy. Matched to the prints we found on Robbie. Thanks to you."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"Something you said earlier. You asked about similarities in the cases from the '90's to the ones in New Hampshire. It got me thinking. That's what led us to this guy Sullivan."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I could help. Do you want me to bring you some clothes, something to eat?"

"Maur, it's _snowmageddon _out there. Stay home tucked up warm and safe in bed and I'll see you as soon as I can. Miss you."

"Come home soon Jane, safely." she said warmly.

"Soon as I can." She clicked off the call and stared at the photo of Maura on her phone for a moment before going back into the data room.

Hours later, Jane lifted her head from her desk, blinking at the lights. She rubbed her face and yawned. Her phone buzzed again.

"Rizzoli," she yawned into it.

"Its Ciara. We've got Sullivan in custody."


	8. Chapter 8

Holidays Together Chapter 8

The sound of the shower running filters into Maura's dream. Eyes open, she's listening hard. Sitting up and turning on her lamp, she looks around the room. The clock on her table glows 6:15 am and she sees Jane's clothes strewn all around the floor. A sweatshirt, jeans with wet legs, socks, and her underwear. She hears the shower stop and then the toilet flush. The bathroom door opens to steam billowing out followed by Jane wrapped in a towel, her hair pinned up.

"You're awake…I'm sorry Maur, I was trying to be quiet," she whispers sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, it's almost time to for me to get up. What happened last night?" she asks eagerly, sitting up against the headboard.

Jane looks exhausted. Reaching up she unclips her hair and tries to run her fingers through the tangles. Her face is tight around her eyes, jaw set; her eyes slide away looking around the room, her head hangs down. Maura is never sure what this look means. She has seen this look when Jane is feeling chastised or defensive but also when she is trying not to show she is proud of herself. Maura waited.

"The FBI picked up our suspect in New Hampshire."

Maura swallows her sigh internally. Proud then. "That's _really_ good news Jane. How did you find him?" She reaches out to link their fingers.

"When you asked about the similarities between Hartin's old cases and Robbie Stevens, I went back and looked at the boys Hartin was accused of molesting. One of them, Thomas Sullivan disappeared off the grid in '97 same time Hartin did."

As Jane continues with her story her shoulders begin to relax. Her face becomes more animated. She swings around on the bed so she is facing Maura, now holding both of her hands.

"Korsak and I were able to find his mother; she's living in Dorchester. A photo she had matched the forensic sketch Ciara had sent us from the witnesses in New Hampshire. Everything just kind of fell into place."

Jane got up and went over to her dresser to pull out some pajamas. After toweling off she slipped into her shorts and tank top.

"How did they find him so quickly in New Hampshire?"

Jane tries to run a brush through her hair but gives up after a couple of strokes. Pulling it back into a ponytail she moves to get into bed, sliding over, laying her head on Maura's chest, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ciara sent out copies of the photo and a description with a BOLO all over New England focusing on the areas where the three boys had recently been abducted." Jane shook her head with a tired smile, exhaling slowly.

"A sheriff in this little town about 25 miles from Berlin just happened to be in his office late last night because his deputy, who was on duty, got a call that his wife was going into labor. They were afraid with the storm intensifying that they might get stuck driving to the hospital which is way over in another town. You're not going to believe this but the sheriff doubles as the town's snowplow driver." Jane chuckled, as if unable to believe her own story.

"He happened to see the fax come in with the BOLO and the picture and he grabbed it on their way to pick up the wife in his snowplow. Once he dropped them off at the hospital, he stopped at Dunkin Donuts at a rest stop on the highway and just happened to show the photo to a couple of other snowplow drivers he knows and one of them thought she recognized the guy."

Maura leaned her head down, nuzzling her hair, stroking her arm. She loved hearing the excitement in Jane's voice. She could hear a job well done, teamwork, solving a complex problem. All the things Jane loved about her job.

"Can you believe that? I mean, what are the chances? The sheriff called the number on the fax and Ciara got her team out of bed. By the time they got to the sheriff's office around 3 a.m. they had a possible address and by 5 a.m. they had picked him up. What are the chances, huh?"

Rubbing her arm and pulling her closer, Maura kisses her hair. "I'm so glad you caught him Jane. I hope this helps save other kids in that area," she murmurs. "Will he be charged up there or be brought back down here for Robbie's murder?"

Jane shrugs. "It's still early days. Ciara wants to use him to find Hartin. They have Sullivan on a 72-hour hold before he has to be charged. They need to sort out where the crime scene was. We have another conference call this afternoon with the feds and the prosecutor's office."

"What time do you have to go in? Do you want me to set an alarm for you?"

Jane looks up from her chest. "Can we stay here for a little while? Do you need to get up right away? I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

Maura's smile spreads, "I don't have to go in today unless there's a call out. Plus, I think we might be snowed in."

Jane snuggles into her chest, tucking her hips closer against her body, moving her center slightly against her hip. Reaching up to brush fingertips along her jaw and neck, she leaves a kiss on her collarbone. "There's like three feet of snow in the driveway. I had a patrol car drop me off because I figured I wouldn't be able to get the car up in the driveway. I promise I'll shovel, I just need a little nap."

"Jane, I'll call Javier and ask him to come plow us out when he has time. It's supposed to stop snowing by this afternoon. Just get some rest. You must be exhausted."

Jane nods while yawning. "I'm _so_ tired" she chuckles. "I would love to take a nap with you for a little bit. Would that be ok?"

Maura pulls the covers up over both of them then brings her mouth close to her ear. She whispers softly as she rubs her back pulling her thigh across her hips. Jane pushes gently against her until she has fallen asleep.

A little while later she can feel Maura's fingers rubbing soft little circles on her back. Waking up for a moment, she leans up to kiss her neck, breathing softly, barely awake as Maura continues to caress her back. A hand slowly moves down to hold her bottom. With a grin, she lays her head back down.

Moving her own hand down she feels for the bottom edge of Maura's lacy nightgown pulling it up so she can feel her hip under her soft panties. Hugging each other, Jane falls back to sleep.

The next time Jane wakes up she's alone in bed. It's light out now, bright from the snow but silent. There's little or no traffic outside. Jane can smell something wonderful cooking. Rubbing her face, she glances at the clock. Almost noontime.

She heads for the bathroom looking for her robe.

She finds Maura in the kitchen at the stove humming, stirring the scrambled eggs.

"Good morning. Something smells delicious, what are you making?" Jane pours herself a mug of coffee adding some milk and sugar, drinking deeply as she looks out the window. It was still gray and overcast but the snow had stopped.

"I thought you might like some eggs and bacon, _and_ some home made blueberry muffins," said Maura looking over her shoulder with grin.

Leaving her mug on the counter, she moves up behind Maura wrapping her arms around her front, hugging her slender body. Her dark blonde head doesn't quite reach to her neck. "I love you, honey," she says softly.

"Love you, too, Jane," she answers just as softly, leaning back against her.

Jane's arms slip up her body. Pressing against her forearm are firm unfettered breasts. Maura leans back again, her buttocks pressing sensually into Jane's thighs. She can hear Jane inhale as she tilts her head back.

Hazel eyes look up, wide open, full of love, and a hint of desire. Bending, watching Maura's lips as she smiles, Jane kisses her gently. Her lips are warm and welcoming. And then her lips are moving so the tip of her tongue can lightly brush across Jane's lips.

Jane moves her hands inside the loosely tied robe. A soft caress along the side of her breast over her nightgown and Jane can feel her nipple respond. Maura gives an audible sigh of happiness. Jane loves it.

"Honey," she whispers, "let me finish breakfast." She reluctantly steps out of her arms and reaches over to turn off the stove and pull the frying pan off the burner. "There's toast and some fresh juice, the bacon is warming in the oven…

Unable to resist, Jane draws her back into her arms. Head tilting, beautiful eyes twinkling, she slowly stops talking, her sentence trailing off unfinished.

Guiding her closer, Jane bends her into her body. Their lips touch, a warm silky caress. Eyes flutter closed as their lips part. Tongues touch, moist, active, seeking more.

Jane kisses her with more pressure. There is no disguising her intentions, her desire.

As the tips of their tongues play, Maura holds her sharp hips and then her hands move up her body. When they reached the side of her chest a thumb caresses the swell of her petite breast. She too is bra-less, the side of her breasts warm and firm. A fingertip and thumb lightly brush across her nipple.

With a gasp, Jane breaks the kiss, her eyes opening wide, and her "Maura" is almost silent, full of longing. She watches Maura's eyes, looking into one then the other. Her expression is contemplative then a decision is made. She bends and kisses her again, holding her shoulders, her lips pressing harder against her mouth. Tongues tease and play with each other.

Between kisses Maura whispers, "Honey, do you want, some breakfast? Its going, to get, cold."

Jane sighs, straightening up, a grin playing on her lips, her eyes laughing, fighting the urge to pick Maura up and carry her back to bed.

"If I'm going to shovel all afternoon, I guess I better have something to eat."

Rolling her eyes and turning away with a huff Maura begin plating their breakfast. "Javier is coming over to plow, you do not need to shovel Jane!

Jane giggled at her feigned annoyance.

"What time is your conference call? Can you do that here or do you need to go into the office?"

Sitting side by side at the counter to eat, Jane slid her fingers into Maura's hand lying in her lap.

"It's at 4. I can probably do it here. I'll touch base with Korsak and the guys at the office to see if anything else has come in." Jane added some more butter to her wheat toast. "I can access most of the stuff we have on line. It's really their call to update us, telling us what direction they think this should go. Really can't do much till they declare the crime scene."

Maura sliced her muffin in half, added a little butter and sipped her coffee, wiping her mouth gently with her napkin.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to get out and do my errands until Javier plows. I wanted to pick up some things for the football brunch tomorrow. I pulled out the rest of the decorations for the tree last night. We could get started on that while you wait for your call. Maybe your mom would like to come over and help?" She smiled sweetly at Jane as she finished her muffin.

"Hmmm," Jane nodded, swallowing some bacon and eggs, dark eyes flashing, as she glanced sideways at Maura. "I already call her to see if she needed anything. I told her I was taking the day off and we'd see her tomorrow." Turning to face her, tilting her head, Jane had a naughty grin on her face.

Maura stood up stacking her coffee mug on her plate, moving closer. "That is so sweet of you Jane." She leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You are such a wonderful…daughter." Sliding an arm around her shoulders she leaned in again to whisper in her ear. "Looks like we have a little time to ourselves." Teeth nibbled at her earlobe. "I'll be upstairs…when you're done with the dishes." Turning slowly, she brushed her fingers across Jane's cheek. Walking toward the stairs, she let her robe drop down over her back and shoulders.

Jane's face split into a huge grin, pulling her lip between her teeth. Gathering up all the dishes off the counter and dumping them in the sink she headed for the stairs.

"Make sure you scrape them before you put them in the dishwasher Jane."

"Nnngggghhh," she whined rushing back into the kitchen.

Peeking around the bedroom door, she could see Maura on the bed, lying on her front, arms crossed under her head, her knees bent and feet up in the air with her ankles crossed, naked.

Jane' breath caught in her throat making it hard to swallow as she stood looking at her beautiful legs and glorious bottom. Pulling off her robe she knelt on the bed along side her body.

Burying her nose into her hair, Jane breathed in her familiar scent. Reaching down to palm her curves, Jane's fingers massaged her bottom. Looking over her body, she ran a hand up and down her muscular calf.

"Jesus, you're beautiful, Maur."

"Hmmm, this feels nice, Jane."

Jane knew every sensual dip and curve of her body, one she'd explored thoroughly over the past two years. She knew every curve and every freckle. She knew what her silken skin felt like against her lips and how long since she'd shaved her legs. Jane knew the taste of her; the salty taste of perspiration under her incredible breasts, the tangy taste of her moist arousal, the velvety soft taste of her lips and tongue.

Running her hand up over the small of her back and up to her shoulders, she brushed her hair aside leaning down to kiss her neck. She brought a leg up over her taut bottom, feeling her cheeks flex as her hips pushed into the bed.

Jane ran a hand across her back and along her side. "Can you lift up a little, hon?"

Humming, Maura brought her knees underneath her hips and pushed up on her elbows. Turning her head she smiled watching Jane move behind her.

Her breasts had wonderful curves underneath. They moved seductively as Maura moved. Reaching underneath her, Jane could feel their sensual heft, her nipples erect. Jane loved the feel of them, firm and responsive.

She brought her hands down over her stomach, closing her eyes as her fingers trailed over the slight curve below her navel. Her slender waist and narrow hips emphasized the beautiful swell of her ass and shapely thighs giving her that incredible feminine shape. An image flashed through her mind. Jane thought about Maura being pregnant, with their baby. Her breath caught, overwhelmed with feelings of love and happiness. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest until she remembered to breathe again.

Kneeling behind her, Jane moved forward bringing her hips flush against her bottom. Reaching up, she cupped her hands to hold her breasts, squeezing them gently before tweaking her nipples.

They both moaned softly. Draping herself over Maura, holding her close, mimicking her pose, she spent several minutes massaging her breasts, feeling them swell, feel even more full. Kissing her neck and shoulders she could feel Maura begin to rock her hips back against her whispering "Jane, Jane, Jane" softly.

Kissing down her spine, she leaned back until she could trace the dips in the small of her back with her tongue. Jane worked her way over toward her hips alternating little bites with a soothing tongue, pausing to suckle the soft skin just above her hips.

"Jane," she whispered rocking back into her. "Do you want…to get…the harness?"

Closing her eyes and sitting up, Jane smoothed her hands over her back and bottom. "Can…can I…I want to feel you Maur…with my fingers…K?" She brought her hand down over her bottom and reached underneath stroking her moist cleft with two fingers.

Maura moved her knees further apart, dropped her head lower, rocking slowly sliding her vagina up and down over Jane's fingertips, her breathing becoming faster. She humped slowly, moving over the whole length of her fingers making sure they rubbed her clit and then down to her opening.

Picking up the pace she humped harder until suddenly she could feel Jane's fingers at her opening, pulsing gently just inside.

"Nnngggghhh, Jane, Jane, please, inside, inside, _please_," she begged her voice high pitched.

Rocking forward, Jane lowly slid two fingers into her, feeling her warmth, tight around her fingers, her arousal hot and burning to her touch.

Jane bent her chest forward over her back inhaling deeply, eyes closing, loving the feeling of Maura pulling her deeper inside, then withdrawing slowly, feeling the fullness of her vagina, the slight resistance every time she slid forward again.

Both were beginning to pant as they found a rhythm. Trying to go slow Jane wanted to feel the warm sensual caress hugging her fingers.

"Feels so good, Jane, so good, unnnngh, so good."

Jane could sense Maura's arousal cycle and knew she was nearing her climax. Her vocals, her knees trembling, her stomach clenching, and a gentle flush spreading across her back and shoulders all pointing to an eminent orgasm. Holding her hip steady she slipped a third finger inside and rotated her wrist so she was pushing with each thrust on the top of her vagina just inside the opening.

"_JANE!"_ she gasped arching her back.

"Touch yourself, Maur, c'mon, rub your clit." Jane's thrusts became firmer, her fingers wriggling.

Maura reached underneath with a hand, fingers finding her clit and circling it softly, rapidly. Jane was fucking with force now, feeling her vagina pulsing, her arousal flowing around her fingers. It didn't take long. Maura pushed back hard once more and held herself on Jane's hand, clenching, shaking with little gasps as she climaxed, awash in bliss, cumming, as Jane continued to slowly withdraw and slide back into her.

As their breathing slowed, Maura fell forward on the bed, limp. Sighing Jane eased her fingers out and settled down on the bed against her side, pulling the duvet up over them, wrapping her arms around her, and holding her gently to her chest.

"Thank you…that was fantastic," she said quietly.

Jane kissed her hair. "Hmmm…I got you Maur. I got you."

The sound of the plow in the driveway woke them. Jane sat up looking for the clock in the dark room. It was 3:30.

"Shit! I have to set this call up, Maur. I can't believe we slept for 2 hours!"

Maura rolled over onto her back, propping some pillows under her head. Brushing her hair back, she smiled as Jane hopped around the room dropping her shorts, kicking them off. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants with one hand, she grabbed a fleece with the other to put on over her tank top. Hopping into the bathroom she shut the door.

Maura slowly got up, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment before pulling her robe around her and going to the window looking for the plow. The streets of Beacon Hill looked like a scene from a winter wonderland as holiday lights blinked in the late afternoon dusk and people walked in the streets bundled up against the cold. She never imagined she could ever be this happy. She could not wait for Christmas Eve.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: To anyone still reading, sorry for the delay, but back to the story. The case gets solved thanks to Jane and Maura. The holidays and surprises are approaching. Warning: The case is about child kidnapping and abuse. Second half of the chapter gets fluffier.

Holidays Together Chapter 9

Jane closed her laptop and pulled off her headphones ending the conference call. She gathered up the papers spread out on the dining room table, shuffling them together and putting them away in the case folder. She could hear Maura in the kitchen getting dinner ready. The fireplace in the living room blazed, there were a few Christmas candles flickering and the light from the muted TV screen added a blue hue around the room. Maura had some music playing softly in the kitchen keeping her company while Jane was on the video call with the FBI, State Police, New Hampshire Police and the BPD.

Reaching her arms up above her head, she yawned loudly and stretched, shaking her hair out and then running her hands over her face. Ciara had led the conference call taking them through the steps that had happened since they had picked up the man they suspected in the kidnapping and death of Robbie Stevens. Tommy Sullivan had been arrested around 5 am that morning in Berlin, NH.

At first, Sullivan would not talk to them other than to deny knowing Hartin or Robbie Stevens. His lawyer arrived and put an end to the questioning but once he saw the evidence the FBI had gathered he asked for a few minutes with his client.

Thirty minutes later the lawyer came out of the interrogation room asking for the District Attorney. He wanted to know what kind of deal could be offered in exchange for information his client might have. By 12:30 pm they had an agreement that any deal would depend on the successful capture of Hartin and information detailing the kidnap and murder of Robbie Stevens and the disappearances of the other boys in Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine. He had just finished telling his story for a third time when Ciara had begun the conference call at 4pm. Sullivan was officially charged and would be held without bail.

Ciara told them Sullivan and Hartin had held Robbie in New Hampshire since he had been abducted. He was one of several boys they had abducted and kept in a cabin in the woods to make online sex videos for a pedophile ring.

When he heard about his grandmother's death in Dorchester from a friend he emailed with, Sullivan wanted to return to Boston but Hartin argued it wasn't safe. They had already kept Robbie for too long already, much longer than any of the other boys they had taken, and Robbie had not been easy to handle. He had fought them from the moment they picked him up, he was not frightened and nor would he submit to their attempts to film him having sex without being tied up hence the brutal beatings. They were not going to be able to make enough money off of him to warrant keeping him any longer. Tension had escalated until finally on Monday night, Hartin arrived home with a stolen car and ordered Sullivan to get rid of Robbie.

They tied him up, sedated him and wrapped him in a tarp so they could put him in the back of the station wagon. They had a system for cleaning everything up to avoid leaving any trace evidence. Sullivan had a map of the location where he was to bury Robbie after killing him. About 10 pm he headed out but before he got to the location, he changed his mind and headed for the Massachusetts border. He figured he would just call Hartin from Boston and tell him he had disposed of the boy and had come down for his grandmother's wake.

Sullivan arrived in Dorchester early Tuesday morning and pulled into a Walgreens to buy hair coloring, some towels, a hat and eyeglasses then stopped at a gas station to use the bathroom. Parking up the street, he hung around the funeral home until he saw his mother and a few other people leave the building. The hearse backed into the parking lot up to the back door and he watched them bring the casket out. He followed them to the cemetery and parked far enough away that he could walk around without being noticed. After the service and everyone had left he walked over to her grave. His grandmother had been the only person who had not shunned him. She had not wanted him around but she had not disowned him like his parents had. She had let him visit and had answered the few letters he had sent her. She had seemed proud when he told her of his new job working with computers. He stood in the cold air, frowning. Not sure what he was suppose to do.

He was pretty sure Hartin might kill him if he went back to Vermont. He had never challenged Hartin or so blatantly disobeyed him before.

He knew he was creating great danger for both of them by riding around in the stolen car not to mention with a boy tied up in a tarp. He was supposed to kill Robbie, bury him and ditch the car. The plan had been working for years, they had made lots of money with the live videos and now he had screwed everything up. He had to find a place to get rid of Robbie and the car and then get back to the woods.

After leaving the cemetery Sullivan pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot and switched license plates on the car. He stopped at a convenience store and bought some coffee and pre-wrapped sandwiches. He knew there were places not far from Boston where he could dump the body in a wooded area and he could leave the car in some other town by a bus station where he could get a bus back up north. Or maybe it was time to head out on his own. He had slipped enough cash in his backpack before leaving the cabin that he could get as far as Florida or the west coast if he needed to.

Sleep deprived, with too much coffee and stress, he had the shakes as he drove around looking for a place to pull over and sleep until it was dark. Shopping centers were packed with holiday shoppers even for a weekday. Parking lots were too busy. Someone would notice him asleep in the car; security vans would be making the rounds looking for anyone breaking into cars to steal Christmas gifts.

He finally pulled over in a hospital parking lot in Newton off route 16 looking for the employee section. He figured he would be safe from traffic until shift change. He kept his hat pulled down low shielding his face from any security cameras as he punched the ticket dispenser.

It was dark by the time he woke up. He was ice cold, the temperatures had dropped well below freezing and he could see snow falling as he got out and walked around to the back of the car. He opened the back and shook the tarp but got no response. He shook it again and then unwrapped it. Robbie was dead. His body was stiff, he was blue and he was not breathing.

Sullivan pulled out of the parking garage and headed out to find some place to use the bathroom and get something hot to eat and drink.

By 9pm he had dropped the body off at a deserted wind swept Carson Beach, driven through China Town to hide the tarp in a dumpster and then headed to Quincy to leave the car at the large MBTA lot by the Red Line. He took the T downtown to South Station and paid cash for a round trip ticket for the 11:50pm Greyhound to Burlington Vermont. He got off the bus at the Manchester, NH Airport and stole a car from the long-term parking lot to drive to Berlin. Hartin was waiting for him when he got back to his apartment.

Sullivan feared for his life but Hartin just went cold on him. He told Sullivan to stay away from him and the cabin until he got back. It was too dangerous to be seen together or to go near the cabin in the woods. He wouldn't tell Sullivan where he was going.

When the FBI had raided his small apartment on the third floor of a converted rooming house Sullivan had been sound asleep. He went quietly with the arresting officers and hardly spoke until his lawyer showed up.

After meeting with the DA, his lawyer convinced him to talk. He gave them a current description of Hartin and the most recent vehicle he had been driving, a cell phone number and directions to the cabin in the woods and the location of where at least 3 bodies would be found that he had personally buried. His best guess was Hartin would head up north to the Canadian border. He had talked about knowing places in the woods where he could walk across and disappear.

By the time agents had arrived at the cabin there was just smoldering ruins; the fire trucks still pumping water on the ashes and debris. As much as an acre had burned around it. An anonymous call had come overnight reporting smoke and flames in the woods.

They searched the house that Hartin had stayed in when he wasn't at the cabin but there was hardly anything there other than basic furniture. It looked like it had not been lived in at all.

Forensic teams were already working at the burial locations Sullivan had given them digging for the bodies of the missing boys.

The FBI was satisfied that the evidence would show Robbie had died of his injuries in the car in Massachusetts. Boston FBI agents were searching for the car Sullivan had left in Quincy and for the tarp in Chinatown.

Ciara was not optimistic they would find Hartin. He had too much lead-time to get across the border and no doubt had by now changed his appearance significantly but they had sent out as much information about him as possible both nationally and internationally.

Ciara had thanked everyone for their cooperation and assistance and set up a read only case file they could all access to keep track of the case. Any new information that came in would go through the Boston FBI office. She made a point of thanking Jane and Korsak for developing the lead that gave them Sullivan.

Jane stayed on the line after everyone else had clicked off. She wanted to tell Ciara to give her a call when she got back to her Boston office so they could catch up. She could hear the exhaustion in Ciara's voice, the disappointment they had not been able to grab Hartin.

"You did good work here, Ciara. This is a big win. You have so much more to work with now on those open cases and at least some of those families will get some closure. Sullivan won't get out anytime soon no matter what kind of deal the DA makes."

Ciara sighed. "I know. I just hate being around this kind of filth, this kind of psychopath…to get so close but not able to get both of them. You wouldn't believe how calm he was describing carrying Robbie's body out to leave on the beach. And how hard Robbie fought to not be assaulted at the cabin. He drove around for a day, Jane, with him in the car. You know he's going to claim he was a victim. That it was all Hartin. Christ, I can't wait to get home and hug my kid."

They talked for a few more minutes before signing off with a promise to get together.

Jane wandered into the kitchen with her empty coffee mug. She leaned her long, lithe body against the doorframe with her arms crossed watching Maura at the stove stirring something in a saucepan, humming to the music. She had on one of Angela's aprons tied at the waist over her gray handmade Irish knit fisherman's sweater and black jeans, fluffy socks and furry slippers. Her hair was up in a French twist with a few tendrils framing her face. She looked over her shoulder as she reached across the counter for the small dish of fresh herbs. A wine glass with a few sips left was next to the open bottle.

"How did it go?" she asked as she set the wooden spoon down on its holder on the stovetop. She sidled up to Jane and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are you ok?"

Jane smiled weakly as she wrapped her in a hug and leaned down to kiss the top of her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Yeah," she said softly. "It's over. They got Sullivan but not Hartin. They have the locations of some of the bodies of the other missing boys." She began to rock gently side to side in time to the music.

"How's Ciara doing?" Maura asked looking up from her chest.

"She's ok. Just exhausted and feeling like she needs ten showers to get away from the filth." Jane shook her head a few times. "How can anyone be so sick…to take children and do that…stuff?"

Maura snuggled pulling Jane closer.

"Mental illness is still a great mystery. Its one of the fastest growing fields in medicine right now. Trying to understand the brain and cognitive functions, behavior, nurture, nature, what can be changed, what can be treated."

Jane heaved a sigh ready to change the subject. She tilted Maura's face so she could kiss her softly. "It smells wonderful in here, what are you making? I'm starving!"

Maura smiled up into her warm dark eyes. "Its my Pasta Arribiata, penne with breaded chicken in red sauce."

"Hmm, sounds yummy. Want me to go get another bottle of wine and we can eat by candlelight?"

"Lovely, Jane. I'm just going to heat up the garlic bread."

Jane put her Sinatra mix on the sound system and set the table in the dining room. She added some more wood to the fire and washed up before sitting at the table. They sat across from each other and Jane marveled once again at how stunning Maura was especially in candlelight. They chatted about what to have for tomorrow's Sunday Brunch; everyone was coming over for football and decorating.

"Ummm, Maur," she moaned with a mouthful, sipping some wine. "This is wonderful." Maura grinned and broke off some more bread for the two of them.

"I have some dessert, too, if you aren't too full,"

Jane waggled her eyebrows and leaned in toward her. "Well, depends on what's on the menu."

"How about some homemade tiramisu?"

"You made Tiramisu?" Jane sat back in her chair with a huge smile on her face. She wiped her face with her linen napkin and laughed. "How are you not…?" Jane stopped, a slight frown on her face, her eyes wide with surprise.

"How am I not what?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head. She got up from the table and went into the kitchen.

Maura picked up their plates and followed her. 'What were you going to say Jane?"

Jane busied herself setting the coffee maker up for some cappuccinos. She got the milk out to steam.

"Honey I don't think I want caffeine this late," Maura set the plates by the sink and went to the fridge for the tray of dessert.

"I'll make decaf. I just think it goes great with tiramisu." Jane put the milk carton down and turned to grab Maura. She spun her around into an embrace and began moving them across the kitchen floor singing huskily along with the music.

"I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me."

Maura laughed heartily, pulling Jane into a formal dance stance, her left arm resting gently on Jane's upper arm, her thumb along the inside of her arm and fingers draped over her shoulder. Her right hand rested lightly in the palm of the Jane's larger left hand between her thumb and forefinger. She raised their hands up to her eye level and moved her right foot between Jane's feet so they were offset.

Her face glowed as she looked up into her smiling face. 'I'd love to dance with you."

Jane's face was stricken for a moment but then she smiled broadly and continued to sing, moving them around the kitchen. Maura felt so light in her arms, guiding her with a hand just below her shoulder blades.

The coffee maker began to sputter breaking the moment but they both laughed as they swung back to the counter.

"How about we have coffee and dessert in the living room and then decorate a little bit before we go to bed? Then we just have to get groceries in the morning."

"K, but let me clean up in here hon, you did all the work making dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll take the tray in."

"Hey," Jane stopped her. Sliding her hands down to hold her hands in her own. "Are we going to be able to have these romantic nights after we, you know, have a baby?" She smiled but a little frown caught her eyebrows.

Maura squeezed her hands and tilted her head, blinking. "We will have to work at it. There will be very busy days and nights, especially at first. But we have always found the time to be together, even with our crazy schedules."

"I just feel so lucky to have you. I love how this feels, here, tonight, right now."

Maura stopped squeezing. "Are you having second thoughts Jane? About starting a family?" Maura's face was moving, trying not to look frightened.

"No, oh no, no honey." Jane wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her hair and rubbing her back. "No," she whispered vehemently close to her ear. "I just know I want this, us, and our family, forever." Jane looked down at her and smiled, like she wanted to say something more.

Maura relaxed into her arms. "Forever. I like the sound of that."

They kissed softly. Jane left little kisses all over lips, her eyes, her cheeks, working her way down along her jaw to the soft spot below her ear.

Maura giggled and pushed her away gently. "Hurry up with your dishes Jane, I'll have your dessert waiting in the living room." She picked up the tray and headed for the living room stealing glances at Jane as she quickly began to tidy up the kitchen.

Jane hummed thoughtfully as she wiped down the counters and cleaned the sink before hanging up the dishtowels. She peeked into the living room before taking her phone with her into the downstairs bathroom.

Closing the door she pressed the number for her mother.

"Did I wake you?" Jane whispered.

"What? No, it's only 9:30, Jane. I was watching that Christmas movie on TV. Why are you whispering?"

"What Christmas movie?"

"You know, that English one, with all the people trying to fall in love. It has that great song, and what's his name, the good looking guy, and Emma Thompson, the one you like, and gawd, what's his name, the funny guy that was in the pirate movie…"

"Ma, ma, ma!" Jane whispered fiercely, interrupting her . She ran her hair through her hair, pulling at it in frustration. "I got it. Hugh Grant, Bill Nighy, I know the one you mean. Listen, I have a favor to ask. Do you have that ring that Nona saved for me? To give to my daughter some day?"

"Ma, are you there?"

"Ma!" she whispered loudly.

"What do you want with the ring Janie?" Angela whispered.

"Jane?"

"I'm going to ask Maura…" Jane swallowed. "I'm going to ask Maura to marry me."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello again. Tender moments in this installment. Jane has an epiphany. And thank you, on this Thanksgiving, to those who read and take the time to comment. Your thoughts are well received.

Holidays Together Chapter 10

Maura carefully wheeled her grocery cart down the aisle looking for the lime-flavored Tostitos chips that Frankie liked while trying to avoid hitting the other carts. She reached between two people and lifted the bag from the shelf carefully placing it in her crowded cart so they wouldn't get crunched. Though it was early on a Sunday morning, the store was all ready busy. Shoppers struggled to get by one another with overflowing carts; many were already buying for their Christmas dinner coming up on Thursday. Maura could hear holiday music playing in the background. Checking her list again she saw that she was done with her half of the grocery shopping. Weaving around carts and people she headed toward the crowded deli section to look for Jane.

A brief frown crinkled her forehead. Jane seemed a bit off after their romantic candlelight dinner last night. They had her homemade tiramisu for dessert while watching a movie in front of the fireplace. Jane had pulled her in close, snuggling, but she had been unusually quiet the rest of the evening.

Getting ready for bed, Jane had taken an unusually long time in the bathroom and once in bed she had turned off the lights and spooned against Maura as if she were going right to sleep. Maura could feel her irregular breathing and every now and then she heard a sigh. Hoping to comfort her, she tried to roll over into her arms but Jane had held her tight, kissed the back of her head and whispered, "good night hon" in a sleepy voice.

Most unusual, Jane was up before her, showered and making breakfast for them when she came down stairs the next morning.

"Busy day, Maur!" she'd replied with a big grin when asked if everything was ok. "Gotta finish clearing the driveway so people can park, we gotta go get groceries, pick my car up at the station on the way back, get back here to start cooking, get the decorations organized!"

Maura squinted and tilted her head. Something was going on.

"You seem so…hyper this morning. Usually I have to beg you to get up on a Sunday, or to go shopping." She slid her arms around her from behind, nuzzling against her back as Jane dished the scrambled eggs onto their plates. "Did you sleep ok last night? You seemed kind of restless."

Laughing, Jane wiggled her butt against Maura. "Great. I slept great! C'mon, eat your breakfast and go shower so we can get going, Maur."

Maura looked over at her while they were eating. She could see Jane fighting a grin. Her eyes were…well, merry. As soon as she'd scraped the last of her eggs up with her toast, she cleared the dishes off the counter and whistling off key she quickly stacked the dishes in the washer.

"I'll be outside clearing the rest of the snow, let me know when you're ready to go." Jane pulled her winter coat from the closet and looked around for her hat and gloves scooping the keys to the Prius out of the bowl. The garage door opened and Maura heard the shovel scraping the inch or so of fluffy snow that had fallen overnight.

By the time she came back down stairs dressed and ready to go, Jane was nowhere to be found. She could see the Prius parked out in the driveway and footprints led around back across the courtyard to the guesthouse. Sliding into her coat and pulling on her gloves Maura checked to make sure she had the shopping list they had made last night in her purse and followed the footprints over to Angela's.

Knocking softly, she opened the door calling out a hello. The kitchen was toasty warm and she breathed in the aroma of cookies baking, stopping short at what she saw. Jane was engulfed in a smothering Angela hug, the two women rocking back and forth. But Jane was hugging her mother as much as she was being hugged. _What_ was going on?

"Ready to go?" she called out.

Startled, Jane jumped out of the hug stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. "Just checking to see if Ma needed anything from the store."

She headed out the door shooting a look over her shoulder at her mother.

Angela wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders as they walked toward the door. Maura thought her eyes looked wet, as if she had been crying. "I'll bring the pastries and Christmas cookies over while you're out and get the dining room set up, ok honey? Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"I think we're all set, Angela. Are you…are you ok?"

"I'm fine, honey. Don't you look beautiful this morning with your rosy cheeks!" Angela palmed her face pulling her closer to kiss her cheek. "Mwah! Love you honey. We'll see you later."

Maura followed Jane over to the car. Something was definitely up.

By 4 p.m. the Patriots had redeemed themselves with a convincing win over the Jets having just barely beaten them earlier in the season. The tree was decorated with a mix of handcrafted ornaments Maura had collected from around the world and one's that Jane had saved from her childhood. Angela entertained everyone with the story behind each one embarrassing all three of the Rizzoli children.

Everyone loved Jane's crockpot chili and mile high nachos along with several other random appetizers that Jane said were required for watching football and it all somehow meshed with Angela's Christmas cookies and pastries. Several six packs of beer and a few bottles of wine may have helped.

She kept an eye on Jane through out the day but still could not figure out what was going on. Everything seemed normal for a Sunday Brunch, except for a moment when she came into the kitchen to refill the chip bowl and Angela and Jane suddenly stopped whispering. They covered it gracefully but Maura hung around just outside the kitchen to see if she could hear them whispering again but they followed her out to the living room with trays of food.

A game of Rizzoli football at halftime out in the snow-covered street went on for over an hour until they were cold and wet. Angela spent most of this time attempting to interrogate Caroline about her and Frankie's relationship while Maura ran interference trying to spare the poor woman from the full on Angela experience.

Refreshed, everyone's appetite returned for round two of the feeding followed by people napping in front of the fire while A Christmas Story played on the TV.

Angela and Sean excused themselves to go wrap presents over in the guesthouse and eventually Tommy bundled up TJ so Frankie and Caroline could drive them home. Korsak brought in an armload of firewood before leaving with a couple of bags of leftovers. He reminded Jane on the way out the door that she had a double shift coming up Monday so she could leave early on Tuesday. Jane smiled broadly at the reminder of their upcoming doctor's appointment and pulled Maura in tighter to her side as they waved good night from the doorway.

"So that's what they are calling it these days?" Jane giggled as she rinsed the crockpot out and finished wiping the counter.

"Calling what?"

Jane grinned looking out the window at the guesthouse. "I think there's probably more 'unwrapping' going on over there next door than wrapping," she winked. "Not many lights on over there."

Maura smiled. "They seem to be getting along really well. I'm happy for your mother, Jane. She's come so far since your father left. I think Angela has given Sean a second opportunity for happiness as well."

Jane dried her hands and sauntered over to help Maura put away some dishes in the top cabinet.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you letting my mother live here? I'm not sure what would have happened if she didn't have you and all of your emotional support in her life. In our lives."

"Honey, you know it's my pleasure. You know how fond I am of your family. How I wish I'd had a mother like Angela growing up. Your whole family has been so wonderful to me. I love having them here. They have made my house into a home."

Maura filled the water pitcher with fresh water and put it back in the refrigerator. She sensed this might be a good moment to broach the subject. "You and Angela seem to be getting along well. This weekend." She smiled encouragingly hoping Jane would tell her what was going on.

Jane laughed as she turned down the kitchen lights then reached to pull Maura in to her side for a hug. "How 'bout a quiet night in front of the fireplace admiring our decorations and planning our vacation trip?"

"Mmmm." Maura slid her fingers down to Jane's hand and led her into the living room. Deflecting, avoiding, but not withdrawing, this is interesting Maura thought to herself. Ok. Game on. I can figure this out.

Jane stoked the fire before adding some more logs enjoying the warmth of the flames and the soft roar of the fire. Turning off the table lamps Maura went over to the bookcase where she pushed a few buttons and her holiday mix began to play softly on the sound system. She opened the drinks cabinet setting 2 cut glass tumblers on top and pulled out two bottles.

"What's your pleasure?" She held out a bottle of Sambuca and a bottle of Remy Martin XO.

"I think a little Remy would be perfect tonight." Jane grinned. She knew it was one of Maura's favorite after dinner drinks. It would add something special to what she hoped would be a very special night.

Maura switched the tumblers for hand blown crystal brandy snifters and carried them over to the couch. Pouring a few inches in each glass she left the bottle on the table and handed one to Jane and then began warming her glass with her hands. She wanted Jane nice and relaxed before she started wrangling for information.

"Here's to another great Sunday Brunch." Jane tilted her glass toward Maura's. The firelight flickered, tiny white lights on the Christmas tree glowed and the smell of balsam filled Jane with a sense of peace and happiness. Head back on the couch, her hand wrapped around Maura's, her sigh was deep and heartfelt. So far the evening was going as planned.

"Did you know this song is one of the most popular songs played at both weddings and funerals?"

Jane almost spit out her $200.00 a bottle brandy. She turned to listen more closely and heard _Ave Maria_ being sung by Bocelli.

"You hear this version often during the holidays but many people also use it as part of their wedding ceremony. It's been making a comeback recently with young pop singers recording it like Josh Groban and Jewel but it's always been a standard for top female vocalists like Streisand, Sarah Brightman, Maria Callas."

Jane swallowed some more brandy and looked down with arched eyebrows at Maura who was cuddling into her side under her right arm.

"The original title was '_Ellen's Song'_," Maura continued. "Shubert based it on Walter Scott's poem "The Lady of the Lake." Her name was Ellen Douglas and the original lyrics are in German."

Jane frowned in consternation. She knew after a day of watching football and Rizzoli family craziness Maura would need to recover with some sort of calming documentary or random fun facts but this topic was making it hard to for her to breath. Did she know? How could she know? Did her mother say something? Damn it!

"It was the Roman Catholics who adapted the melody of the song to their Latin prayer Ave Maria which is offered up to the Virgin Mary mother of God. Many times, people use it as the entrance for the mothers of the bride at weddings." Maura glanced over the top of her glass at Jane.

Jane shook her head as she put her snifter on the table and pulled Maura in closer, kissing the top of her head. "I did not know this. How? How do you know these things? How can you be so adorable and so geeky at the same time?"

Maura tilted her head and smiled smugly. "Celine Dion's version has the English translation of the original song lyrics about a young Scottish maiden who fled with her exiled father to a mountain cave to escape from a rival clan chieftain. While in the cave, Ellen sings this song praying to the Virgin Mary for help."

Jane paused, waiting for more of the story and then laughed heartily, her heart pounding as she reached for Maura's glass and set it on the table. "You just can't help yourself." She took her face in her hands and smiled warmly into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her chest literally hurt she felt so much love and desire for this woman.

Maura's lips parted in an impish smile and her eyes crinkled with laughter. "Too much? More than you wanted to know?" Turning to straddle Jane's lap she brushed her dark hair back over her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Never," Jane whispered reaching up to kiss her softly on the lips.

She sat back a few inches to look in her eyes again. "Is this one of the songs you want played at your wedding?"

Maura stared blankly before her eyebrows began to lift.

"My wedding?" she asked, as if she had not heard correctly.

Jane was squirming underneath Maura's legs, her hand trying to reach into her pants pocket.

Maura lifted up as Jane pulled out her hand. In it she held a small black box. They stared at each other for what felt like a year.

"Maura," she whispered.

Sitting back onto her lap slowly, her eyes searched Jane's face; looking for the words to a question she couldn't quite figure out how to phrase. Completely stumped. Speechless.

"Maura," Jane tried again. "I want to…would you..." She shook her head as if reconsidering. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I want you to know how much I love you." She opened the box to show her the ring.

"If we are…we _are_ starting a family. Our lives are about to change in a big way. I want to marry you Maura."

Maura continued to look at Jane as if she did not understand.

Jane began to panic. Christ, she thought, I have totally screwed this up. She saw the tears begin to fill Maura's eyes.

"No, no, no, honey, please don't cry. It's ok. I'm sorry. I know this might not be what you…ok, never mind, please Maura, don't be upset." She tried to shut the box when Maura stayed her hands, bringing the box and their hands up closer toward her face to look at the ring.

"Beautiful," she whispered, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"It's so beautiful. When did you…?"

"It was my grandmother's. She left it to me to give to my daughter one day. My mother has been keeping it for me." Jane tried to swallow but couldn't, her own eyes were tearing up. She had to look away for a moment.

"I never thought…for a long time I figured I would not be having a…family. But now we _are_ going to have a family. I was reminded last night at dinner that I've never felt this way about anyone or anything in my life Maura. I know when we first got together you said we did not need anything formal, but I know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know how lucky I am to have you in my life. Maura, I should have asked you a long time ago."

"Jane," she breathed leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: For everyone craving kisses yet don't know what they feel like, who are waiting for that chance with a special someone, who are waiting for the opportunity to show what you feel in your heart. **_This story continues in A New Year Together. Thanks for reading._**

Holidays Chapter 11

Pulling the tangled bed sheet up over their exhausted bodies, Maura tucked another pillow under her head and shoulders, giving a satisfied, satiated moan. Shaking hands brushed darkened, sweaty hair back off her face as she grinned at Jane, still sprawled on her front, an arm tucked under her pillow, a smile teasing her lips, her face just as flushed and sweaty under wild hair.

Maura chuckled reaching over to run a palm down over her angular shoulders and back, settling on her firm bottom. She could still feel the heat of her lithe body through the sheet.

Earlier that evening, downstairs on the couch, emotions had escalated quickly. Lips, teeth and the tip of a soft tongue played against her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, long fingers sliding up under her shirt to grasp at her back and shoulders before trailing down to nimbly unzip her pants. She rocked her bottom against Jane's thighs as searching fingertips reached in to strum against her underwear.

Reaching a gentle hand down, Maura's smaller graceful fingers circled her around Jane's sinewy forearm holding her still as she broke away from her lips with a gasp.

"Upstairs?"

Frantically they rushed around to bank the fire, turning off the tree lights, the music and checking the locks before scampering upstairs, clothes strewn along the way, tumbling together onto the bed.

Maura lay back on the pillows tucking her right arm under her head. Tremors still lifted her hips slightly. Lovely muscle memories continued to warm her body.

She had to admit to a brief flash of disappointment when Jane had proposed. She had been planning a romantic Christmas Eve to make the same request of Jane and keeping it a secret since Thanksgiving had been torturous. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered how earnest yet vulnerable Jane had been when she asked Maura to marry her. How that earnestness translated into their bedroom activities once Maura had accepted. She did not want to take that moment away from Jane. She would cherish the look on her face for as long she she would have her memory.

"What?" Jane's low drawl was scratchy, almost hoarse. For the last half hour of Maura's dominant appreciation of her heroic courage and bravery in winning Maura's hand in marriage, Jane had tried unsuccessfully to not yell out for god. Little of what she called for had been coherent although Maura seemed to know exactly what she was asking for. There would be teeth marks, love bites in the shape of the doctor's lips and instructional fingerprints in all the best places by morning. She reveled in the warmth of being well loved by Maura.

"What, what?" Maura giggled.

"I can hear you thinking over there." Jane tried to laugh but could only manage a groan.

Maura languidly rolled onto her side brushing an arm across Jane's back. She looked into Jane's eyes searching her face for a moment, knowing they both were physically and emotionally drained and in need of sleep.

"Can I show you something?" she finally asked pulling her top lip between her teeth, eyes wide and twinkling.

Eyebrows arching, Jane giggled as she pulled herself slowly onto her side. "I don't think I can hon, I love you, but you are a champion…"

"No, silly." Maura brushed her fingertips over Jane's mouth. "I love you too, Jane. I want to show you something." She pulled back the sheet to sit up, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

Lifting up on her elbows, curiosity all over her face, Jane suddenly burst out laughing.

"Is it a prenuptial agreement Maur, 'cause I told you when I moved in with you I would sign one?"

Turning on her table lamp, Maura rolled her eyes as she swept her silk robe around her tying it as she walked into her closet.

"NO! No, you are such a…unnnngh," she huffed, realizing Jane was kidding. On tiptoes she reached up to the top shelf moving a shoebox and feeling for the velvet bag. She pulled open the gold drawstring as she returned to sit on the bed.

Sitting up against the headboard Jane had pulled the sheet around her chest. She frowned at how gingerly Maura held the bag.

The small box sat in her hand while Maura waited. Now that the moment was here she couldn't find the words. She understood why Jane had struggled a bit last night. Sitting here with the ring in her hand her heart was racing, overwhelmed by too many feelings.

Jane looked at the box and then at Maura. Opening it, Maura held it out to Jane.

"Great minds think alike, darling? " she asked with a sheepish grin, her head tilted.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane whispered staring at the ring, her eyes huge, mouth opened. The 14k white gold band glimmered under a .78-carat center diamond. Classic, tasteful, breathtaking in its beauty and simplicity it mirrored Jane's image for Maura.

"Oh my…Maura! How long…when did you? Wait, you were going to ask _me_?"

"Mother helped me pick it out when she was here for Thanksgiving. I wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to ask you." Maura felt her face grow warm and looked away for a moment, and then smiled hopefully at Jane.

"I wanted it to be romantic, but mostly I wanted you to know how important you are to me. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Jane shook her head, eyes filling, her jaw working as she struggled to speak, unable to close her mouth. She held the opened box in one hand, brushing her hair back behind an ear with the other. "Maura, this is way…I had no idea…you've had this since Thanksgiving?"

Maura slipped off her robe and got back into bed with a shiver, sliding over next to Jane. "It was the tiramisu wasn't it? That's why you asked me to marry you."

Jane burst out laughing, head back, letting a few tears spill down her face. She looked down into Maura's beaming face and laughed some more.

"You have no idea." She leaned over to kiss her tenderly. "Can I put it on?

"Yes, of course. I've been dying to see what it looks like on your hand."

Jane carefully lifted the ring out of the box and held it in her fingertips. "I don't know if I can wear this, Maur. I'd be terrified I was going to lose it or break it or…"

"It's insured sweetheart. Come on, put it on. I had it sized for you."

Jane slipped the ring onto her finger and exhaled a breath she had been holding her entire adult life. It looked beautiful, so right, and so perfect. With a soft cry she took Maura's face in her hands and kissed her, gently at first and then with more urgency. Her tongue brushed against her bottom lip and then they were wrapped in each other's arms, trembling, murmuring, kissing each other's face and hair, looking into each other's eyes. After several minutes, Jane whispered against her ear.

"Maur, I feel like the ring I gave you is not…"

Maura slid her lips over to kiss her temple. She kept her lips pressed against her head for several seconds. She spoke softly, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Do you have any idea what your ring means to me? Knowing that it was your grandmothers? That you have been saving it all this time? Knowing how important she was in your life! How much you loved her? You know how important family is to me." Maura tried to catch the sob in her throat. Turning over she picked up the black box off the night table. Slipping on the antique ring she held it up to the light. The band was burnished yellow gold, artistically ornate, hand tooled with 6 small diamond chips offsetting a center European cut diamond.

A single faded word, _Rizzoli, _was inscribed inside the band. The ring looked like it had been designed for Maura's hand.

"You could not have found a ring with more meaning and love for me Jane." She pulled Jane's face toward her to look in her eyes. "The best part? One day we will give this ring to one of our children, to give to the love of their life."

Jane's head tilted back, her eyes fluttering, closing as fresh tears threatened. She slid down on the bed pulling Maura to her chest. Heart pounding, swallowing several times, she tried to slow her silent tears. She had no reference for what she was feeling. She had no idea this much happiness and pleasure was even possible. They were getting married. They were starting a family. The person she had been looking for all of her life had found her.


End file.
